Therapy
by andree campbell
Summary: Wilson teams up with Dr. Nolan to help House from going back to his old ways thereby blowing any chances of winning Cuddy away from Lucas. House has to learn how to mope, cope and hope sans dope before Cuddy and Lucas elope. hey, it fits the plotline!
1. Chapter 1

_**Readers, this story picks up right where episode 9 (season 6) ended this evening (11/23/09). I am SOooooooo confused about House's true feelings about Cuddy. On hone hand, thrilled to hear House say he loves Cuddy (even if it was to Lucas) but annoyed to see it was just another attempt to manipulate others. Still, can't help hoping its not all a ploy as House wanted Wilson to believe. That's why I believe Wilson is working with Cuddy to help House by defeating House's little games and plans. We'll see. Hope this helps fellow Huddy shippers until next week. **_------------------------------------------

"Cuddy, I can't believe you punked him on Thanksgiving of all days!" Wilson didn't look too happy with a lacklusgter Lisa Cuddy who sat across from him in the hospital cafeteria booth. "Why did you do that? I think you really hurt him."

Cuddy looked guilty and glanced down at her hands stalling a little before answering him. "You know why, Wilson."

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck and pursed his lips in dissatisfaction but nodded.

"Look, we both know if House had shown up at my house, he'd have gone back to his old tricks to ruin everything," Cuddy stated calmly. "I appreciate you keeping me informed and I promise I won't let House ever know, but I think we both know as much as he wants us to believe he's changed, he hasn't changed enough."

Wilson grimaced and nodded. "I know. I told House's shrink a little and he's the one who advised me to keep you informed. Nolan seems to think if we can prevent House from returning to his old games and manipulations, House will have to face up to facts and …dare I say it….face his real feelings. Nolan's been right so far. House is making some progress.

"We have to stay strong together for his sake…and I do apologize for sending House on a wild "turkey" chase," Cuddy smirked a little. Wilson felt a small smile spread across his face at her pun.

"Yeah, I know. It just sucks seeing him so miserable." Wilson conceded.

"Do you think House really …." Cuddy hesitated and her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"…he means …" Cuddy couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What?!" Wilson was waiting for her to say it.

"Nothing."

"Yes."

"Yes?" Cuddy looked confused.

"Yes." Wilson said firmly. "The answer is yes."

"What was the question?" Cuddy asked.

"The question you couldn't ask?" Wilson said rhetorically. "Yes, he really does have feelings for you."

"Oh." Cuddy blushed. "It figures he'd finally figure out what he wants when I've moved on."

"Have you really?" Wilson chided Cuddy and stared at her intently waiting for any clue or sign Cuddy may not be entirely committed to moving on.

Cuddy looked into Wilson's serious eyes. "Wilson, how do we know? How do we really know?"

"If you're asking me if this is just another game of his I can tell you unequivocally it's not. The man has serious feelings for you and he put them out there in his own words to me before he ever knew about you and Lucas." Wilson confirmed. "I just wished you had let me know so I could have …"

"What? Told him?" Cuddy snapped. "It was the right thing to do not telling either of you. He came around to telling us both his real feelings. At least we know where he stands now."

"And now it's too late." Wilson prodded her lightly hoping Cuddy would take it as a question.

"I suppose it is," Cuddy said a little too wistfully. "We've never been on the same page at the same time. I guess somethings are just not meant to be." She forced a smile as she looked away from Wilson's intelligent eyes, deflecting as best she could.

"Maybe this is exactly what should have happened to House years ago," Wilson added. Cuddy glanced back at him with a frown. "Yeah, seriously. House always knew he had you in reserve, and he was finally starting to tell you how he felt about you. But now that he doesn't have you …that you're no longer available…strike that, that you've moved on without him, it's forced him to have to decide. He's always feared you wouldn't feel the same way about him and now that Lucas is in the picture, he has to make up his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has to make up his mind about you. If you're "taken" then you're no longer in reserve. That means he has to fight for you or walk away. I think he considered walking away but realized he couldn't pretend he doesn't have those feelings. That's why he came up the game of breaking up you and Lucas. He even gave himself an out. If he failed to break you up, you two were meant to be and you were making your choice known to him. If he broke you up, it meant you had feelings for House.

"But he didn't break us up," Cuddy reminded Wilson with a small look of satisfaction on her face.

"Right. But you let him think he had won by telling him Lucas broke up with you…after you tricked House into driving 400 miles roundtrip." Wilson looked more satisfied even a little smug. Cuddy frowned.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you ARE playing games with House. You're not over him."

"Wow, you got all that for me pulling a prank on House who was trying to jerk me around again? How is it you came to this conclusion just because I outplayed House?"

"You didn't outplay House, Lisa. I told you what he was up to so you could protect yourself and not get hurt. I told you so House would have to deal with you like an adult and then you pulled that trick on him… He was pretty bummed out Friday morning. I think he was actually looking forward to being with you …even if Lucas was there too."

Cuddy mulled over Wilson's words. "I didn't think it would actually hurt him, I mean… and yes, I am 'over' him not that there was anything to actually get 'over' since he and I were never a coup....besides, I'm with Lucas now. I choose to be with Lucas.

"Pardon me for saying so but I think you settled for Lucas once House left for Mayfield."

Cuddy's jar dropped. Wilson's hands shot up in self-defense. "Wait, hear me out. You thought House was irreparable and had lost his mind. You use Rachel as your excuse to move on. Face it, you needed to move on…. House losing his mind scared you. You thought you'd lost House forever. You chose Lucas because of his connection to House.

Cuddy's eyes were furious. Her lips clamped shut. Wilson knew he was on thin ice but having this conversation in a public place was the only way he could get these thoughts out of his head and into her ears without her having the privacy to blow up at him.

"Cuddy, Lucas is just a substitute for you dealing with your feelings about House. Now that House is back and he's better and he's going to keep getting better, you're clinging to Lucas to avoid falling for House again. You need Lucas to guilt you into staying away from House." Wilson stopped momentarily. "So am I fired?"

Cuddy's frown deepened. "No, you're not fired. Remind me to never have a serious conversation with you again in a public place."

"You're deflecting, Cuddy."

"No, I'm not deflecting, James. I'm being pragmatic. Lucas is not a distraction. You fail to see that I'm just plain tired of the 'game' and it's not fun anymore. It use to be but then it got too…real, and each time I reached out to House he'd find a way to hurt me. If I ventured out in another direction, he'd find a way to reel me back to him by either ruining my dates or keeping me so busy here at the hospital I wouldn't have time outside of it."

"I know, you're right," Wilson conceded. "But, you are deflecting. No matter how much you try to deny it, House has a big piece of your heart and he always will."

"Maybe, but I still have possession of what's left of it and that counts for something."

"Well, don't hand it off to Lucas just yet," Wilson said flatly.

Cuddy looked at Wilson with a bit of a surprised expression. She opened her mouth to say something in response but changed her mind and closed her lips. Wilson noticed.

"Look, Lisa, nobody wants you and House to be together more than me. I mean it. You two are meant to be together and despite yourselves, everyone knows it. I know you don't trust him just yet but give him a little more time to show you what you mean to him." Wilson pleaded softly.

"James, what can I do? I've got someone in my life that makes me happy and I'm not going to put that on the backburner while House figures out what he wants," Cuddy said tiredly.

"I'm not asking you to put your life on hold, Lisa, I'm just asking you to not rush into anything. Give yourself time to …. enjoy your options," Wilson said pleasantly.

"I'm not rushing into anything," Cuddy said defensively. "Like it or not, Lucas and I are serious …we're serious and we're contemplating taking things to a new level. I'm moving in with Lucas"

Wilson cut her off. "Who's idea was that? No don't tell me, I can guess.

Cuddy paused and Wilson knew immediately he had guessed correctly. "We're…. I'm thinking about selling my house. We're looking for a new place to buy together."

"Shit!" Wilson said a little too quickly. "See, that's what I mean about rushing into things. You've only been seeing him for what…four months?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow and a glare began to seep into her eyes.

"James. I know. What. I'm doing." Cuddy said coldly. "You and Amber moved in together after three months, was it?" That silenced Wilson instantly. She had a point, and more importantly, she was dead on correct.

"So you're saying this _is _leading somewhere…you and Lucas, right?" Wilson said dejectedly.

Cuddy's expression softened and a small smile played across her lips. "James, I don't make it a habit to move in with just anyone. Lucas is…. so easy to be with. He cares about me, he's so sweet and …" She hesitated and Wilson jumped into finish the thought for her.

"And he's easy."

"James!"

"I don't mean sexually! I mean he doesn't challenge you…he doesn't play games with you." Wilson seemed a little embarrassed but managed to falter his way through the sentence.

"Oh, well, yes, there is that."

"Hmmm." Wilson said quietly. Cuddy looked at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Wilson began to smile a little.

"What???! Hmmm?? What does that mean?" Cuddy pushed.

"I guess you're…we're all getting ….old…older," Wilson stuttered. Cuddy glared.

"What does that mean?"

"You're tired of the games, you've matured, moved on," Wilson muttered on clumsily.

"No, games are fine, when you know where they're going but with House, there's no clue…no direction, it just …it just never _ends_," Cuddy stated with a sigh.

"So he's worn you out?" Wilson continued.

Cuddy was immediately dissatisfied by the turn of the conversation, Wilson's implication she had gotten too tired to keep up with House.

"I think you've misunderstood my point, James," Cuddy said firmly. "With House, he'd play mind games with me forever and if I let him, that's all we'd ever do with each other. One of us has to be the grown up and what do you know, ….it's me." She looked a little unhappy at the realization.

"So are you saying Lucas is your way of bowing out of the game?"

"Are you being dense on purpose?" Cuddy snapped and Wilson flinched. She immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry….James, it's just this is all so raw still…for me." Wilson nodded silently.

"I'm saying Lucas is my chance to … grow up and live my life. If I don't take this way out I'll be playing the same games with House until we're both ready to retire. I've found out there are a lot of nice guys in the world who know how to express their feelings -- without me having to have a secret decoder ring to understand them. That's just too exhausting…so yeah, maybe I am worn out. Maybe House has finally won the 'game.'"

"I don't think House feels like he's won anything. If anything he feels like he's completely lost." Wilson reached over the table and pat Cuddy's hand leaving it on hers for a moment. Cuddy looked up and a few traces of guilt ebbed across her face but within seconds they seemed to vanish as a look of self-preservation replaced it.

"Well, it's a good thing he has such a good friend like you, James, to help him stay on track." Cuddy said with some finality.

"You're his friend too, Lisa." Wilson added softly. "Look, I'll talk to House and tell him to give you some space. I'll let you know whatever it is House is up to if he starts scheming and getting back to his old ways to win you over. But in the mean time, please just give me one thing in return…."

Cuddy looked closely at Wilson's soft brown eyes. "I don't …."

"…listen, Lisa, just give him a chance to show you he's changed."

"Wilson, he hasn't changed….at least not enough…he just tried to break us up…"

"I know! But you can't expect him to be perfect right away. He's jealous, plain and simple but he is trying to be a better guy. He showed you that – no, he _proved_ that when he found out about Lucas at the conference. He handled himself pretty well….and he managed to stay calm – hell, he even told you the night before that he's always had feelings for you and still, he's managed to handle your rejection and the hard cold truth about Lucas."

Cuddy tried to stay angry but Wilson's words were accurate. She felt herself relaxing a little. "You promise to tell me everything?"

"As long as you DON'T tell it to Lucas, yes." Wilson agreed. Cuddy looked embarrassed.

"Wilson, I swear I didn't tell him everything. I don't know how he knew so much detail…"

"I'm glad to hear you say that but then again, the guy is a detective. I wouldn't put it past him to put House down in front of you just to make House squirm and make him look bad.

"Lucas wouldn't do that!" Cuddy defended her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well…all's fair in love and war so don't lose sight that you're the prize these two guys want. If you're going to judge House harshly for trying to win you away from Lucas, you need to be fair and that means recognizing when Lucas takes a low blow at House's expense." Cuddy pressed her lips together to prevent herself from saying something she'd regret. She knew Wilson was right and her present infatuation might be keeping her from viewing Lucas more fairly.

Cuddy glanced at her watch and jumped. "I've got a meeting with a donor in my office in three minutes." Wilson nodded wisely. He knew his words had hit home and Lisa Cuddy needed an escape. She was dug in firm about testing House's new found veracity and wasn't going to be easily lulled into accepting House as a changed man no matter what James Wilson told her. House had hurt her too often and too deeply for too long. Wilson couldn't judge her for that. Cuddy was right to protect herself from further emotional wounds and House's trip to Mayfield had been a cold hard wake up call for all involved.

"I appreciate what you're doing for House… and what you're doing for me, James." Cuddy said after she stood and grabbed her tray. Her salad remained untouched and wilting. "I'll keep an open mind…I will. I do care about him but I can't …" Cuddy's voice trailed off and she smiled instead, her eyes expressing the rest of her sentiment.

"After everything we've been through, if I thought House wasn't serious about you, I'd kill him myself," Wilson said with a big smile back to her. Cuddy patted Wilson's arm and thanked him.

"Okay, just keep this between us." Cuddy confirmed and Wilson nodded.

"Deal. Just give the guy a chance and don't go buying any houses just yet." Cuddy rolled her eyes but nodded as she walked off with her lunch tray headed for the exit.

Wilson watched Cuddy disappear from sight and turned back to his own lunch tray, his appetite gone. Wilson slumped back against the booth and thought things over. _"God I hope this works. Nolan, you'd better be right about this. House needs Cuddy, Cuddy needs reassurance and I need this to work for everybody's sake._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

**Readers, thanks for viewing. I'm so conflicted about tonight's episode. I trust the show's writers after season 6 episode 9 tonight. I can only hope that these huge highs and lows on the show are part of the learning curve that both House and Cuddy need to deal with to be together eventually. We know House would return to playing games with Cuddy if she'd let him. Lucas is the perfect foil to keep House AND Cuddy from dropping back into old habits. Lets hope David Shore doesn't plan to keep House miserably apart from Cuddy. Thoughts? Please review and share your feelings!**


	2. Chapter 2 All's Fair

_**Readers, thanks for all the story subscriptions for update and the reviews. Very thankful to receive them. Maybe everyone is still feeling a little unsettled by the season 6, episode 9 "Ignorance is Bliss" storyline? Read a few blogs about the show and boy are folks mad at Cuddy for pranking House. Hope this new chapter helps. After all, Cuddy herself did say she has put up with a lot of crap over the years from House. Guess she's going to be a much harder sell to buy into the "new and improved House." **_------------------------------------------

**Recap:** _"After everything we've been through, if I thought House wasn't serious about you, I'd kill him myself," Wilson said with a big smile back to her. Cuddy patted Wilson's arm and thanked him. _

"_Okay, just keep this between us." Cuddy confirmed and Wilson nodded._

"_Deal. Just give the guy a chance and don't go buying any houses just yet." Cuddy rolled her eyes but nodded as she walked off with her lunch tray headed for the exit._

_Wilson watched Cuddy disappear from sight and turned back to his own lunch tray, his appetite gone. Wilson slumped back against the booth and thought things over. "God I hope this works. Nolan, you'd better be right about this. House needs Cuddy, Cuddy needs reassurance and I need this to work for everybody's sake._

Cuddy hurried to her office and took a seat on the sofa to the left. She needed time to think and to be alone. Her desk phone blinked a message awaited her. It could it wait longer.

Cuddy sat down and lay back closing her eyes. Her guilt got the best of her, thank you very much James Wilson. She felt unsettled as if there was something she should be doing, some apology she owed but couldn't bring herself to pay it.

She knew House. She knew him very well. Cuddy just didn't know herself as well. Any thoughts of pity for House ran up against a tough brick wall with Lucas' picture on it. "No way am I going to let myself fall for it again. He had his chance with me and he blew it," Cuddy whispered fiercely to herself. She wasn't going to cry over this. She had grown and House didn't deserve any second chances. That's what she kept telling herself but the ache in her stomach didn't buy it.

Cuddy looked around her office and stared at the books, the plaques, the diplomas and certificates, the tasteful furnishings, the desk…the desk. And for the first time, the floral arrangement sitting on it that hadn't been there before lunch.

Cuddy stared at it. It was …gorgeous, not ostentatious and it was every shade of pink from peonies (her favorite) to bud roses to lilies to flowers she didn't recognize. She got up slowly and approached the flowers to inspect for a card. Finding none, she frowned but nevertheless leaned forward and breathed in the myriad of floral scents, allowing her face to caress the soft petals of the peony. House? No, he wouldn't send her flowers after what she did to him. Lucas? Probably. She decided they were had to be from Lucas and would thank him tonight. No need to call him. If she got it wrong, it would bug her all day and she refused to know right now.

Wilson saw House enter the cafeteria and head to the food bar. Watching his friend unaware, Wilson took note of the changes he saw in House's physical appearance. Still a tall, lanky guy, it appeared to Wilson that House's shoulders were a bit deflated, the stubble on the big square chin was now a bonafide beard and the short hair was turning more silver. Wilson felt sad for his friend who had certainly phyisically aged since his departure to Mayfield. Cuddy hadn't aged a bit from what he could recall. In fact, she looked better than ever. Wilson frowned a little at the thought. It wasn't fair.

House glanced up from the cashier and felt Wilson's eyes on his back, he turned around and nodded indicating he was coming over. Wilson smiled and nodded back.

"How's it going, House?" Wilson said perfunctorily.

"Fine." House managed to say almost convincingly.

"Right. Guess who I had lunch with today?" Wilson watched House's face closely.

"Judging from the worried look on your face, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess Cuddy."

"Right, again." Wilson paused. "So, have you talked to her? You know, since the …." Wilson had no idea how to label the mean "road" prank Cuddy had pulled on him.

"Nope. Did send her flowers though."

"What?" Wilson was confused. "Why would you do that? She certainly doesn't deserve them."

"That she doesn't. I find it's the little things that get to Cuddy."

"Come again?"

"No card, no indication they're from me. She'll presume Lucas sent them and she'll thank him and he'll have no idea what she's talking about and ….then she'll figure it out and feel like shit for what she did. Plus it will bug Lucas. Presto, chango, one guilt-ridden Cuddy comin' up." House smiled tightly. Wilson knew that look. House wasn't enjoying this latest effort but was making every pretense that he wasn't hurt by Cuddy's actions.

"I don't buy it." Wilson said bluntly. "Why are you're killing her with kindness?"

"It's fun. It keeps me on her radar and … it was Nolan's idea, actually." House took a healthy bite out of his cheeseburger and chomped away happily. Wilson's eyes widened.

"Okay, now explain that." Wilson was intrigued.

"Simple really. Cuddy feels she won by screwing me over. In truth, she did win. She got me good. But we both know she'll feel guilty for doing it and I'm helping her to find that guilt. Nolan thought sending her flowers would be a good outlet for my feelings and see what happens. It keeps me entertained, it keeps me from doing something stupid and lets me channel my feelings more productively. The meaner she is with me, the nicer I'm going to be to her."

Wilson grinned. "You're still trying to win Cuddy."

"Well d'uh," House said in between bites of burger. "Nolan said I had it coming … but what Cuddy did showed me two things." House purposely took his time finishing his food. Wilson waited and finally implored House to finish the thought.

House grinned as he took his time munching a few fries. "Cuddy _still_ cares no matter what she says. Her prank proves it."

"I don't follow," Wilson leaned over and plunked his face against his hand waiting to hear House's rationale.

"She just doesn't trust me … yet." House smiled.

"I hope you're not screwing with her, House. She could end up running from you for good." Wilson didn't want to tell House about Lucas and Cuddy's new plans of moving in together. "What's the second thing?"

"That I'm not screwing with her, I'm wooing her. She just doesn't want to see it."

Cuddy lingered over her desk and finally checked her messages finding several from various department heads seeking the usual budgetary updates, staffing concerns or personnel issues. The last message was from her boyfriend, Lucas. Cuddy needed to connect with Lucas after finding the card-less flowers and quickly dialed his cell phone.

"Hi Lucas," Cuddy returned the call to her boyfriend. His message was brief earlier and she felt the need to hear his voice.

"So, how's your day going? Lucas was curious to know how House was treating Cuddy after returning from the holiday with the prank still fresh on the diagnostician's mind. He enjoyed Cuddy's tough side as long as it wasn't directed at him.

"Fine, really. House is actually behaving. I had lunch with Wilson who is clearly pissed at me but then that's to be expected since he's House's BF…by the way, I love the flowers."

"What flowers?"

"Damn, I thought these came from you." Cuddy sounded disappointed.

"You got flowers?"

"Yes, a pink bouquet was delivered while I was out at lunch…"

"No card?" Lucas didn't sound too worried even though he was.

"No."

"Think they're from House?" Lucas tried to sound casual.

"Probably," Cuddy sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to ignore him."

"No, I mean about the flowers." Lucas prompted.

"I could throw them away?" Cuddy asked tentatively.

"No, don't do that, he'll just find another way to get your attention. Just …." Cuddy waited to hear what Lucas would suggest. "…enjoy them." She exhaled at his words. Lucas wasn't easily rattled.

"You sure?" Cuddy pushed.

"Yeah, go ahead and enjoy them." Lucas smiled and Cuddy could hear it in his words.

"Okay…." Cuddy glanced up and saw House waiting outside her office. _Well, that's a first, House waiting to be invited in instead of barging in, _Cuddy thought. "Uh-oh, House is coming..."

"Want me to let you go?" Lucas asked.

"No, let him wait. So will I see you at home tonight?" Cuddy smiled and turned her back to the office door. She knew House was watching her and he'd deduce her conversation was personal given the expression on her face.

"You know it. I'll cook. See you tonight, your place."

"Great, see you soon," Cuddy smiled and hung up. She looked up to see House's intense focus on her face. She felt a little nervous about the flowers but waved to House to enter.

"Gotta get your permission on a procedure, Cuddy." House was all business. Cuddy followed his lead. House glanced at the flowers and looked back at her.

"Thank you for the flowers, " Cuddy said without glancing up from the file House had handed her.

"You're welcome." House said as if she had just asked him for directions. The tension was palpable. Cuddy hadn't really expected a truthful admission from the man.

"What was the occasion?" Cuddy continued on without looking up. House said nothing. Cuddy finally looked up at him with a look he couldn't quite define. Nervous? Boredom?

"Do I need an occasion to send you flowers?" House said sweetly. Cuddy's expression remained unchanged. "Happy Boss's day, Cuddy."

Cuddy frowned a little and realized House wasn't making it up. It _was_ Boss's Day. a stupid anniversary that card companies like Hallmark made up to sell more cards. "Oh,… well thank you again, House. They're lovely." She smiled a little stiffly.

"As are you." House said softly. Cuddy cocked her head ever so slightly at House and wondered how she should respond.

"Looks like you're right ... about the procedure, I mean," Cuddy seemed to stammer at the thought of agreeing with House about her appearance. "Go ahead with the tests but keep me informed before you schedule the patient for surgery.

House smiled at Cuddy's reaction, all business yet with a touch of humility. He wasn't going to let her off that easily. "I seem to remember Peonies were your favorite." Cuddy seemed slightly uncomfortable at his words.

"Yes, they are."

"Good. Well, okay then. Off to work I go." House reached for the file and winked at her.

"See you later in the clinic?"

Cuddy nodded dumbly. Had House actually brought up the subject he worked so hard to avoid day in and day out? She frowned as she watched him walk out. "Well, that was…new." Cuddy said to herself.

House returned to his office to instruct his team on next steps now that he had Cuddy's approval on the medical procedures needed. He needed some space to himself and sent them off to the labs and the patient's room. House sat at his desk and rolled the giant red and gray tennis ball in his hands. He felt the urge to call Dr. Nolan and tell him about Cuddy's response to the flowers. He had to hand it to the psychiatrist, Nolan was right. Cuddy wasn't yelling at him, he was behaving which was obviously confusing to Cuddy and he was taking the baby steps in the right direction to gently pursuing her despite her newfound boyfriend.

House reached over and opened his drawer and slipped his hand under some items until he found the card he was looking for. Staring at the business card, House made the decision to call the private detective tonight and get her up to speed on one fellow PI Lucas Douglas. He needed to check out this amicable, boy-toy rival's background, history, ex-girlfriends, whatever he could find out. He had told Nolan it was to make sure Cuddy was with someone good enough if she wasn't with him. Nolan knew better and House knew he knew. Still, all's fair in love and war, right? Nolan didn't discourage the plan so House kept the idea to himself and chose not to share it with Wilson at least for now.

House pocketed the card in his pants pocket and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and recalling how Cuddy looked behind her…_their… desk_. She was on his mind more now than ever. Maybe Cuddy was right. Nolan had poked at him hard at their last appointment over Cuddy's sandbox theory. Was House really serious about Cuddy or did he just want her because someone else did? The feeling in his chest told him this wasn't some simple territorial jealously.

No, he wanted Cuddy in his life and had been slowly revealing that to her since he returned to PPTH. He had chalked up her deflections to concern over his "fragile" state and now realized it was both that and Cuddy's new _hidden_ love interest. His breakdown couldn't be ignored and House knew he had a lot of ground to make up to get Cuddy to trust him beyond professionally. Too bad there wasn't a licensing board to grant him a return to personal competence and normalcy instead of just professional stability.

Nolan was a sharp guy and advised House he could return to his old game playing ways as long as he was honest about the purpose, that it couldn't be solely for the fun of manipulating others and watching them like lab rats. House had come to accept this counsel and understood the challenge. Still, he enjoyed the fact this new change in his persona would be the curve ball Cuddy wouldn't see coming. He smiled to himself. Maybe this being normal and …honest was underrated all these years.

House closed his eyes and planned his next move to win Cuddy away from Lucas. It wouldn't be easy but he never let a puzzle go until it was solved to his liking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

**I welcome your suggestions and ideas to make this much more fun and entertaining. We so need to learn more about who this Lucas guy really is. Cuddy's no dummy but she does suck at relationships. I don't plan to make Lucas a bad guy and want to see Cuddy chose House over Lucas fair and square but that doesn't mean it has to be dull! Please review and send your comments. Much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3 No I'm not okay

_**Update: I just revised the chapter to fix a few typos and add a couple of new sentences.**__** Hi Readers, sorry for the delay in updating. Been down with the flu and then the holiday followed (Thanksgiving for us Americans) followed by another stomach bug. Time to get healthy! Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

**Recap:** _Nolan was a sharp guy and advised House he could return to his old game playing ways as long as he was honest about the purpose, that it couldn't be solely for the fun of manipulating others and watching them like lab rats. House had come to accept this counsel and understood the challenge. Still, he enjoyed the fact this new change in his persona would be the curve ball Cuddy wouldn't see coming. He smiled to himself. Maybe this being normal and …honest was underrated all these years. _

_House closed his eyes and planned his next move to win Cuddy away from Lucas. It wouldn't be easy but he never let a puzzle go until it was solved to his liking._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Having finished lunch across the table from the female detective at an out-of-the-way Panera coffee shop, House laid out his concerns about the boy-toy Lucas Douglas to Anita Cooper, a rather non-descript chubby little woman of 52 who'd "been in the detective business for more than two decades" according to her pitch. Her qualifications suited his needs and her experience seemed adequate.

Anita Cooper understood quickly what House was seeking. He needed dirt on Douglas. Surprising even himself, House divulged a few details he hadn't anticipated sharing, such as details about Lisa Cuddy, her significance, her role, her importance in his life. Anita grasped the obvious attraction and deep feelings House tried to deflect unsuccessfully. Anita took a few notes and told House she'd meet with him the following week with a thorough report. House was slightly impressed with her demeanor and approach, finding himself smiling at her comments to his interrogations: "This ain't my first rodeo."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Not a week later, House was babysitting Wilson in the post-surgery section waiting for his best and "only" friend to awaken after liver surgery for donating a lobe to what House considered a "high-maintenance, low return" friend. House stared at his sleeping friend, worried Wilson might not fully recover despite every indication that his single best friend, James Wilson, would come out of surgery 100%.

House mulled over the fact that since Cuddy had refused the circus tickets and sent him on a wild goose chase to a non-existent Thanksgiving dinner party the previous week, he no longer had two best friends. This made James Wilson's full recover of paramount importance.

Still, House knew that Cuddy was slightly out of his reach for now. He knew he could win her back with or without Anita Cooper's assistance. Still it was more his style to get all the dirt he could on his nemesis and make sure that if the love of his life slipped through his fingers, she'd be with someone worthy. He knew it was rationalization but it was also his way of caring for her even if he couldn't be the one to have her.

House had worked hard to stay out of Lisa Cuddy's path for the past week since Cuddy's refusal of the circus tickets. It never occurred to him until that exact moment that her lack of interest could officially break his heart. Learning only a few days later that she was planning to move in with her boyfriend shocked him. He couldn't decide how to respond and did the best he could to act as a grown-up. Only a good friend like Wilson could get him to spill his true feelings that no, he was in fact, _not_ okay with this recent development. No matter what Anita Cooper charged him, he'd gladly pay her fee if only to feel as if he had some measure of control over the situation.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cuddy informed Lucas of the disappointing news concerning the loft bid and as usual, Lucas took it in stride.

"Well, it's okay, Lisa. We should be looking for something a little bigger anyway."

Cuddy frowned. "I thought you liked the loft?"

"Oh, I did. But I think we need a place with maybe 3 bedrooms, you know, just in case…."

Cuddy paused as she gathered his meaning. "Lucas, what are you saying?"

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm _saying_ that maybe we should consider if maybe more babies might be an option."

Cuddy's emotions were sent reeling. "Lucas, if you want children, why didn't… I'm … I mean, I couldn't get pregnant before. I don't know that I can. This might…"

Lucas stared at her with such a soft expression of tenderness, Cuddy felt worried. "Lisa, honey, if you want more children and I think you do, then I do too. I think we should consider it possible, don't you?" Cuddy looked at him and smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," Lucas responded. "I like the thought of being a dad to Rachel and maybe …more little girls or a boy."

Cuddy laughed. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I have ever been about anything," Lucas responded. Cuddy felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She chose to interpret it as happy confusion.

"What if I can't get pregnant?" Cuddy had to ask him. "Is that a deal breaker or not?"

"God, no. If I can't get you pregnant, then we raise Rachel to be the most spoiled little girl in the world!" Lucas grinned.

Cuddy wanted to be serious. "No, Lucas, if you want children and I can't get pregnant, we need to deal with this."

Lucas took both her hands in his and pulled her close. "Lisa, I want to grow old with you and if that means with more babies or without them, then so be it. I just want us to be together."

Cuddy smiled but oddly didn't feel as happy as she should have. What was this sudden overture? She and Lucas hadn't discussed a "happily ever after" future and somehow she felt a little surprised by the depth of his plans. It felt as if things were moving a little too quickly for her to deal with. She couldn't help but feel a little smothered.

"Lucas, I'm….I…" Lucas suddenly enfolded her in a deep embrace and kissed her deeply.

"Lisa, I've fallen pretty hard for you and I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy." Cuddy searched his crystal light blue eyes and saw his sincerity. She couldn't help but feel she wasn't as far a long as he was on the path to their future together.

"God, you are such a sweet man!" Cuddy whispered as she hugged him tightly and kissed his neck. "Okay, 3 bedrooms." Lucas grinned as he nuzzled her neck enjoying the scent of her hair and the silkiness of her neck. Cuddy wanted to feel happy but a nagging feeling in her stomach kept her from smiling. Lucas seemed oblivious to the slight stiffness of her hug.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

House strummed the guitar softly in the living room of Wilson's apartment. The thought of Lisa Cuddy moving in with the detective Lucas Douglas had his mind on fire. He wanted to pound on the keys of his piano furiously but had to settle for the female-shaped guitar in his arms and couldn't find allow himself to assault it with the fury he felt in his gut.

Instead, House gently plucked the strings and listened to the pitch of each string as he reconsidered his options. If Cuddy moved in with Lucas it didn't necessarily mean they were headed to the _altar_. In fact, it could mean the end of their twosome sooner. Cuddy wasn't the most patient woman and Lucas could be annoying with his easy going ways to someone who thrived on conflict as well as Cuddy did.

House realized there _was _hope for the hopeless – him. He would play the cards he was dealt and silently await their break-up from the sidelines. Of course, that meant instigating quietly where he could anything to upset their happy balance and win her back. He knew she didn't drive him crazy …really….but then again, if this new boyfriend was serious about sticking around, Cuddy's love life could drive him crazy eventually. He knew she was his only real chance at happiness. He was too set in his ways to ever consider a long-term relationship with someone who didn't have a long term history with him.

No, their romance had to end. He would make sure of it somehow. No one likes to be alone. He needed Cuddy and she needed to see that. More importantly, Cuddy needed to understand she needed him too. Cuddy drove him crazy like no one else and he couldn't help himself.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Loved that Wilson told House Cuddy needed to be punished for hurting his friend and then turned around and bought the loft in tonight's episode. Please let me know your thoughts with a review after reading this. Any thoughts or ideas are always welcomed. Can't stand that we won't get any new episodes until Jan2010! Suck city! Please feed my addiction and send a review this way. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4 Announcing the Truth

_**Hope you like this new chapter's direction. Please read and review.**_

* * *

**Recap: **_Instead, House gently plucked the strings and listened to the pitch of each string as he reconsidered his options. If Cuddy moved in with Lucas it didn't necessarily mean they were headed to the alter. In fact, it could mean the end of their twosome sooner. Cuddy wasn't the most patient woman and Lucas could be annoying with his easy going ways to someone who thrived on conflict as well as Cuddy did._

_House realized there was hope for the hopeless – him. He would play the cards he was dealt and silently await their break-up. Of course, that meant instigating quietly where he could anything to upset their happy balance and win her back. He knew she didn't drive him crazy …really….but then again, if this new boyfriend was serious about sticking around, Cuddy's love life would drive him crazy eventually._

_No, this had to end. He would make sure of it somehow. No one likes to be alone. He needed Cuddy and she needed to see that. More importantly, Cuddy needed to understand she needed him too. Cuddy drove him crazy like no one else and he couldn't help himself._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cuddy lay in bed next to Lucas that night and reconsidered the events of the day and the news she'd learned of his thoughts about more children. Instead of feeling thrilled at the prospect, she felt concerned, worried as if there was added pressure to produce babies. What if she couldn't? Would Lucas regret it? Regret choosing her? She was a little older than him and it mattered where fertility was concerned. Was the failed bid on the loft a sign she and Lucas were moving too fast? Or a sign that maybe they should be looking for 3 bedrooms after all.

Cuddy flipped and flopped most of the night in fitful sleep while, Lucas, meanwhile slept peacefully undisturbed. He had attempted to spoon her earlier but she kept moving away. He didn't seem to notice and stayed on his side of her bed. Cuddy tossed and turned most of the night and awoke that morning tired and cranky, the worse possible combination to later learn about the loft purchase through a message on her cell phone from Wilson's ex, Bonnie the lousy realtor. At least her fitful sleep wasn't due to concerns about House, right?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

House hadn't slept well despite the baby steps Wilson took in stealing the loft from Cuddy. He felt himself smiling a little as he drove to work that morning reconsidering Wilson's words: "She hurt my friend, she needs to be punished." Yep. Wilson was no doormat, just a nice guy with a shorter fuse than expected. House smiled at his luck.

Parking in the hospital lot, House carefully navigated his way into the lobby taking care to keep his eyes averted in case Cuddy was nearby. He didn't want to make eye contact and incur a conversation so soon after learning Cuddy's plans to move in with Lucas. House knew he might say something that would further alienate her and make him look lousier in her eyes. He made it to the elevator and secretly breathed a silent sigh of relief only to suddenly spot Cuddy dead ahead as the doors of the elevator opened.

"House, good morning," Cuddy said with a poker face."

"Morning," House mumbled as he moved forward and barely brushed against her shoulder. He turned around to see her walking away from him quickly. Some how he felt disappointed rather than relieved.

Cuddy reached her office and slowed down a little as she realized she was safely hidden away from House. Somehow she felt let down by the small interaction with House at the elevator. Had they burned out? They no longer seemed like friends and barely communicated. She realized it had been several days since she and he had communicated in person. Had the poison set in? She knew she loved him still but at the same time felt she shouldn't. Was he still hurt over the thanksgiving prank or was it more than that?

She felt he was already gone from her life in a way she wasn't ready for. She had made a choice and she had tentatively tested it on Wilson who acutely deduced her reason for sharing her new plans to move in with Lucas as nothing more than a means to tip off House. Damn. She didn't like the idea of saying goodbye but she needed to see what would happen if she did. Telling Wilson her plans were the closest means to doing this literally with House. Wilson wasn't happy with her but she knew he had to side with House. It wasn't a surprise but it still hurt a little.

House's reaction to her in the elevator didn't tell her much other than perhaps he was accepting her relationship with Lucas was real and permanent. Why did she hope for something different? Cuddy quickly pushed these thoughts out of her head as she slid her hands across the smooth desk and relaxed against her plush leather chair, resting her head backwards and remembering Lucas's words the night before about having more children. She felt a small smile spread across her face as the fantasy of being a biological mother to more children. Yet the smile was brief as she realized she wasn't ready to get pregnant, no, it wasn't that she wasn't ready. She didn't want to get pregnant just yet by…Lucas. She'd feel trapped. She knew she had to be careful and not allow the fantasy to become the reality until she felt ready.

Briefly, House's face flashed into her mind's eye. His square chin, his tall languid body, his sad blue eyes, his wry smile. These were traits she loved about him. She suddenly wondered before if she couldn't get pregnant because she wasn't meant to be pregnant by anyone but him. Cuddy's eyes opened wide with fear. Had she really just thought that? Oh God. This wasn't right. Lucas was everything she had hoped for in a partner, a mate, a …husband. Yet, it didn't feel right. It felt as if she was forcing herself to find a way to fall in love with him rather than it happening naturally. Still, he was a dependable guy who seemed to care about her and let her know it often. Why couldn't House do that?

Why did House have to and be such a jerk before Mayfield and then come back as a much nicer man just as she'd given up on him? Cuddy realized she had spun her chair away from her desk earlier and was staring out the window of her office as thoughts spun through her head. She had to get her head on straight. Time to work, time to stop worrying.

Cuddy slowly turned her chair toward her desk and focused on the ever-full in-basket. With a sigh, she dug in and began the process of reviewing files wholeheartedly, welcoming the mental escape from her personal life issues.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

"It's like I have the plague or something," House mumbled to Wilson. Wilson rolled his eyes at House.

"You're reading too much into the encounter, House."

"She didn't even look at me," House whined. "I even brushed up against her and she couldn't have run away faster. You should have seen her dash for her office!"

Wilson sighed deeply. "House, she probably figured you know about her plans to move in with Lucas and didn't want you to embarrass her about it."

"She's not ready to move in with him," House said deftly. "It's like she's in a hurry to prove something to herself…"

"….or to you," Wilson interjected.

House looked up. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You mean she's doing it to provoke me?" House couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Wilson smirked a little at the relief written on House's face. "Cuddy kept everything secret for months and suddenly she spills about moving in with Lucas? I think she's not ready and wanted to know what would happen if you knew."

"Yeah, so what should happen?" House asked obviously seeking some advice.

"Well, if you act sullen and keep to yourself, she's going to end up moving in with her boy-toy dick very soon," Wilson said flatly. "But….if you were to bring it up directly to her, it would give you a chance to see if she wants to really do this or just wants to get out of it."

House stared at Wilson as he mulled over the scenarios Wilson had enumerated. A big grin and a wicked look crossed House's face. "Oh yeah, thanks Jimmie Boy. I've gotta go see me a luscious little Cuddles." House immediately left Wilson's office with a mission and a motive.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Cuddy's bouquet of pink flowers looked pretty good after a week. They were still quite full and fresh in the glass vase – changing the water daily and adding a packet of sugar each day seemed to be keeping them dewy fresh. Cuddy felt a little guilty about extending their bloom life but it didn't mean she wasn't loyal to Lucas. These were just flowers and after all, Lucas told her to enjoy them. So, she did. She especially enjoyed the fragrant lilies as she drove through the piles of files of paper work. The pleasant moment ended a little too quickly with the sudden arrival of one Dr. Gregory House bursting into her office.

"Soooooo, Cuddles. I hear you're selling your place. How much are you asking for it?"

Cuddy kept the look of surprise to herself and feigned boredom.

"You can't afford it, House."

"Oh, you never know. I've not paid for a lunch in years, won several big bets lately and saved a fortune on groceries since moving in with Wilson. I've got quite a tidy little sum saved up. Try me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "So you know. Wilson told you?"

"Oh, you mean about you moving in with Lucas and living in sin?" House admitted.

"Whatever, what do you really want?" Cuddy pretended to be bored with him.

House smirked at her little act and walked around her desk and perched himself on it quite close to her. Cuddy rolled her chair away a little to provide more space between them.

"You, actually. I want you." House enunciated clearly. Cuddy felt herself involuntarily hold her breath. Carefully she looked up at him and could see House meant it. There was a very sincere yet sad look in his eyes.

"Why?" Cuddy toyed with him. "Why now?"

House stared into her grey blue, troubled eyes. "You know why, Cuddles."

"Right." She sounded a little disappointed. "Someone else has the toy you left in the sandbox and now you want it." She turned away to face her computer putting her back to him. House bit his lip at her comment. She didn't believe him.

"You're wrong, Cuddy." House said plaintively.

Cuddy swiveled slowly back to face him and rested back against her chair, fully in charge and ready to test him. "Am I? You want me to believe you but you haven't told me why so I can only figure it is because you want what you can't have and don't want what you can have."

House listened closely to her words and realized she was describing the asshole version he once was. She had every right to suspect his intentions weren't sincere and were just another attempt to manipulate her.

"That was the old me, before Mayfield, the screwed up version of me…but I've learned a few things…"

Cuddy cut him off. "You can't even tell me why you want me, House. How can I believe…"

"Would you shut up for a minute?" House snapped. Cuddy looked surprised and said nothing more.

"I want to be with you because …" House paused and swallowed his fear. "… because you …well, you're hot for one thing. The twins have never looked better!"

Cuddy frowned and closed her eyes in disappointment.

"aaaand… you're smart, and funny and sexy and tough and sweet and good and …" House listed quickly. Cuddy opened her eyes but the look of mistrust hadn't receded. "Damn it, Cuddy. You're all I thought about at Mayfield!"

Cuddy's mouth dropped open. "House…I thought you hated me when you left!"

House stood up suddenly and leaned forward over her placing his hands on the armrests of her leather chair forcing her to push her head back against the chair to maintain some space between their faces. House watched her eyes widen and pull back from him.

"Lisa Cuddy, I could never hate you. You're all I've thought about for twenty years."

Cuddy was speechless. She had no idea what to say.

"I'm such a fool for you. All these years I've been afraid to tell you how much you mean to me because if …you didn't feel the same way I'd have to leave Plainsboro for good and I couldn't bear the thought of that. Of not being with you." House's lips were dangerously close to hers and his eyes were intense as he stared into hers, gauging her reaction. She could feel his warm breath on her face -- it was intoxicating. "So…say something, woman."

Cuddy wanted to believe him but he'd been so cruel to her in the past that she wasn't ready to risk it again. "Why are you telling me this…now?" Cuddy's voice trailed off into a whisper as she realized he had trapped her to her chair by his proximity.

"Because I have to. I can't stand the thought of you with Lucas or anyone else for that matter." House hadn't budged as he towered over he and pinned her in her chair. She was stuck and had no way to escape his intense observation.

"House, I don't know if you're screwing with me just to …"

"No, I'm not screwing with you, Lisa. I want you to be happy but I want to be happy too and that won't happen if you're with Lucas and not with me." House finished. He leaned in closer and kissed her lips softly and chastely before retreating back to a standing position. He held his hand out for her to take. Cuddy stared in shock and unquestioningly placed her hand in his outstretched palm.

"What happens now?" Cuddy murmured.

"What happens now is you give me another chance," House said in a tone that defined question and came out more as a statement. Cuddy was practically struck dumb.

House brought Cuddy's hand to his chest and placed it against his heart. "Do you feel that?"

Cuddy could feel House's heart pounding hard and fast. He was clearly nervous. She looked down shyly and then back up into his eyes. "Your heart is pounding."

"It's surprising what a broken heart can do," House whispered to her. Cuddy blushed with guilt and felt embarrassed that House was still holding her hand to his chest. She could feel her resolve melting.

"House, Lucas is …" Cuddy tried to quickly inject the reality of her situation into what was a highly charged moment.

"I know …but you don't love him. You love me …as much as that makes you angry, we both know it's true."

Cuddy turned her face away and said nothing. House's heart began pounding faster against her palm. She kept her face turned from him as she spoke.

"I can't deny I've got feelings for you but I'm not _in love_ with you…" Cuddy said slowly.

House's heart pounded faster and harder and Cuddy could feel how her words hurt him. She turned suddenly to make sure he wasn't going to pass out just as he lunged toward her and pulled her tightly to him. "That's a lie, Cuddles." He smirked just enough to infuriate her as his hands tightened around her waist and the back of her head, driving her mouth to his. She couldn't move and tried to keep from kissing him back but felt herself losing the battle as his warm mouth caressed hers, his tongue sliding along her lips and entered to explore her's deeply. Cuddy tried to push him back but his kiss seemed to zap her strength and she felt her hands fall only to slide around his waist tentatively.

"You kissed me back…you're in love with me, Cuddles," House whispered playfully into her ear. She closed her eyes tightly as if to deny his words. "Open your eyes, Lisa."

Cuddy's heart melted a little at the tenderness in his voice as he said her name. "Look at me, Lisa." She did as he asked. "I want to see your face when I tell you this because I've never told you this before even though I wanted to so many times…and so many times I did tell you…in my dreams." Cuddy felt afraid of what he might say. She'd kill him if he were toying with her again.

"Oh God, what?" Cuddy said hesitantly.

"I love you, Lisa," House said firmly as he stared into her stunned eyes. "I mean it." He leaned in and kissed her deeply and she let him. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart began pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.

"I love you." House repeated it as he kissed her again and again. "It feels so good to finally tell you. It's okay …you don't have to say it back. I just needed to let you know." Cuddy felt terrified of responding verbally. She knew her kisses had betrayed her reserve and House had to know she felt _something_ for him. He leaned back and gazed into her eyes with such a hopeful look on his face that she knew what he wanted to hear. She was too terrified to venture out so far on that _limb_ they had been avoiding equally until now.

"House…I.." House hadn't let go of her and she was still pressed tightly up against him, his hands rolling over her back, neck, hair, waist, arms. House could barely breathe. He had gambled big as was sure something would backfire on him. He began to release his grip on her and his face fell as he looked away from her afraid of what he might see in her eyes.

"I love you Lisa Cuddy and I don't care who knows it. There. I said it. I don't regret it and I mean every word of it." House said quietly to her. Cuddy began to tremble at the thought of what she had to say.

"I have to choose, don't I?" Cuddy stated the obvious.

"Well, yeah," House said a little sarcastically. "Lucas or me. Take your pick. Just know I love you no matter what you decide."

Cuddy was overwhelmed. Was she hallucinating? House seemed sincere. She wanted to believe him, in him. "I love you, too, Greg." Cuddy managed to say. "It's just that I want to believe you but I'm afraid you're playing another game and …."

"Oh for crying out loud!" House suddenly yelled. "Come with me!" And with that he yanked her by the hand and pulled her out of her office in a hurry.

"Attention! May I have your attention!" House announced in a deep loud voice. The nurses at the front desk and those in the clinic stood staring at the diagnostician and the blushing Dean of Medicine who appeared to be holding hands. "Everyone, may I have your attention!" House tapped his cane handle against the wall outside Cuddy's office. Patients and staff came to a stand still.

"I want you all to know that I am in love with Dean of Medicine, Dr Lisa Cuddy! I've heard the rumors and you were right! I do love her, been in love with her for years and I don't care who knows it." Cuddy was mortified at the loud announcement and tried to hide behind House from the amused and shocked faces ogling the pair. Her face was bright red but she managed to stay behind him.

"House, shut up, please!" Cuddy implored him in a terse loud whisper as she fought to pull her hand free. She wanted nothing more to run and hide from her office. Cuddy felt like she was going to faint. "Oh God! House, please stop it!" She pinched his ear to get him to quiet down.

"Ooooooowch!" House sniped. Two nurses at the reception desk saw Cuddy's small hand snatch House's ear and giggled at the scene.

"How do we know this isn't one of your pranks!?" A gutsy male nurse yelled from the clinic door.

"Yeah, you've made some pretty lousy announcements about Dr. Cuddy in the past. Why should we believe you now?" Another doctor emerged from the clinic and shouted back. Quite a crowd had funneled out of the clinic and emergency room reception area to watch what was going to happen next.

"You don't have to believe it, just witness it," House said yelled back loudly. "I said it and I mean it and now, there's no denying it." House managed to bring Cuddy out from behind him so she was dragged into view. House turned to her and said loudly. "Lisa Cuddy, I am in love you. That's all people, return to your lives."

Cuddy's eyes were huge with embarrassed as she tried scrambling to get away from him.

"For godssakes woman, stop squirming!" House hissed as she tried to return to her office despite him holding onto her wrist. House allowed her to pull him by default back into her office.

I'm going to kill you for doing this!" Cuddy's face was so pink with embarrassment she was steaming as she punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! Again!" House muttered as he released her wrist and quickly rubbed his sore shoulder from where she punched him. "Now do you believe me?"

Cuddy raced to her desk and began pacing back and forth with her hand on her forehead.

"I can NOT believe you just did that! You made a spectacle of…."

"Hey, you thought I was playing a game. I just told the 'world' I love you. I can't pretend I didn't' now that everyone knows what I just did," House interjected. Cuddy stopped pacing back and forth.

"You can't just come in here and tell me you love me and then kiss me and…and announce this to the world!" House listened silently still rubbing his shoulder as she berated him. He slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out of and held it out to her to take. Cuddy paused and looked at him.

"Hold out your hand," House told her. Cuddy looked hesitant but slowly raised her palm outward to him. House gently set something soft and small into her hand and let his hand drop away.

Cuddy saw he had placed a small velvet box in her hand. Clearly a jewelry box of some kind. "What is this?" She asked him slowly.

"Open it and see," House said seriously. Cuddy stared at him afraid to respond. "Go on."

House urged her calmly. Cuddy gently pulled her hand closer and allowed herself to open it slowly. One look was all it took. She snapped her eyes to his and stared, her mouth had dropped open.

"When did you get this?" Cuddy asked him as she slowly sat back on the edge of her desk, her shaky knees were beginning to wobble a bit and she needed to hide that from him.

"Since the week I got out of Mayfield." House replied. Cuddy stared at House and felt sheer terror and hope.

"What does this mean?" Cuddy couldn't be sure, after all it was House she was dealing with and even if she did love him, she still couldn't trust him…completely to be serious.

House rolled his eyes. "What do you think it means?" Cuddy looked at him but she refused to fill in the blanks for him.

"I'm not sure and until you tell me yourself, you should keep it," Cuddy moved forward and held the small jewelry box out for House to take back. House smirked a little and a small smile stayed on his face as he spoke.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" House said pleasantly. Cuddy said nothing but she continued to hold the box out for him to take back. "Cuddy, it's for you and it means exactly what you think it means." House turned and walked away, stopping at her office door. He turned around slowly and said the words she needed to hear.

"It's proof I love you and want us to be together. I want you to hold onto it until you're ready to leave Lucas for me." House smiled at her and added, "I'll wait as long as it takes, Lisa."

Cuddy tried to respond but no words came to mind as she stared at him and watched him leave. She looked down at the closed box and opened it once more to stare at the ring inside it, afraid to touch it. Holding it closely, she returned to her desk and sat down in her chair. She stared at the ring and sat the box on her desk. The brilliant solitare diamond was beautiful, a marquis set in 24 K gold judging from the beautiful gleam of gold. She touched the stone and realized it was all too real. She looked back up hoping to see him still outside her office but no one was there. Cuddy closed the box slowly and the snap of the lid shot thoughts of Lucas into her mind. She could no longer pretend House was playing a game with her. She had a very serious life-changing decision to make.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Sorry for the slow update but I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times to get it to what felt right. We know House isn't able to fully verbalize his thoughts and emotions and sometimes the right gesture speaks volumes for him. Still, Cuddy can't be sure she's on the right track. She's been hurt but there's no doubt he's made it clear. House wants her for himself with the announcement and the ring. Please read and review to help this storymove forward. Love your ideas!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

_**Hope you like this new chapter's direction. Please read and review.**_

* * *

_**Recap**__: "You're going to make me say it aren't you?" House said pleasantly. Cuddy said nothing but she continued to hold the box out for him to take back. "Cuddy, it's for you and it means exactly what you think it means." House turned and walked away, stopping at her office door. He turned around slowly and said the words she needed to hear._

"_It's proof I love you and want us to be together. I want you to hold onto it until you're ready to leave Lucas for me." House smiled at her and added, "I'll wait as long as it takes, Lisa."_

_Cuddy tried to respond but no words came to mind as she stared at him and watched him leave. She looked down at the closed box and opened it once more to stare at the ring inside it, afraid to touch it. Holding it closely, she returned to her desk and sat down in her chair. She stared at the ring and sat the box on her desk. The brilliant solitare diamond was beautiful, a marquis set in 24 K gold judging from the beautiful gleam of gold. She touched the stone and realized it was all too real. She looked back up hoping to see him still outside her office but no one was there. Cuddy closed the box slowly and the snap of the lid shot thoughts of Lucas into her mind. She could no longer pretend House was playing a game with her. She had a very serious life-changing decision to make._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"OH MY GAWD!" Wilson's eyes nearly popped out of his face. Wilson scurried around his desk and slapped House on the back heartily! "Did she say yes?"

The smile slipped off House's face enough to clue Wilson the proverbial other shoe was about to drop.

"Not exactly."

"But you proposed to her!"

"Not exactly."

"What the hell? You just said you gave Cuddy an engagement ring," Wilson looked confused but angry.

"Not exactly," House repeated.

"Would you stop saying that! What the hell happened _exactly_???" Wilson demanded.

"I didn't exactly ask her to marry me but I did give her the engagement ring…"

"…the one you bought before you got home from Mayfield? Right?"

"On the way home," House corrected.

"Why didn't you show it to me? You could have at least let _me_ see it," Wilson whined.

"I was afraid you'd tell me not to give it to her."

"What? I wouldn't …So what did she say, what did Cuddy do when you gave it to her? You did ask her to marry you right?"

"Yes you would have. You'd have said I was using Cuddy as a substitute for my addiction to Vicodin….and she hasn't said anything yet, but she knows I'm serious about her."

"House, let me see if I get this right. You told her you wanted her, you kissed her, she refused to believe your new good guy persona, you dragged her into the lobby and announced to the entire hospital staff and god knows who else that you love her and then you gave her the ring but didn't ask her to marry you. Is that about right?" Wilson sighed heavily.

"Bingo. Saying those words when she's still with Lucas would have cheapened it and she wouldn't have believed me. Cuddy would have to think I only proposed because she is with someone else…"

"Lucas," Wilson said helpfully.

"yeah, I know the dick's name," House rolled his eyes. "So like I said, I told her to let me know when she left Lucas."

"Then what happens?" Wilson asked eagerly.

"When she's free of him…and she decides she wants to be with me, then I'll ask her. The ball is in her court." House looked sternly at Wilson. Wilson read the deep feelings in his friend's eyes and chose not to push too hard. This had been an emotionally heavy day for House, he had made a breakthrough of showing his hand to Cuddy and Cuddy's response would determine how House lived the rest of his life either trusting people or closing up for good. Wilson couldn't end the conversation fast enough. He had to get to Cuddy and tell her to be so very careful.

Wilson leaned against his desk and stared at House.

"What?" House said sternly.

"I'm really proud of you, House." Wilson grinned at his buddy. "You've really changed and I like it."

"You seem surprised."

"Actually, I am. I mean I always knew you had it in you but you didn't just make a few strides today, you took a long jump and hit a new world record for distance!" House grinned at Wilson's metaphor.

"Yeah, well, now I wait…and hope…" House muttered a little glumly.

"Something tells me you won't have to wait too long, House," Wilson said kindly. "I think you may have blown her mind today."

"I've been walking around this hospital for three months now with that little ring box in my coat pocket. Every day." House said looking at his shoes a little embarrassed to be sharing such an emotionally quivering and exposed feeling.

"Proud of you, big guy," Wilson said as he moved to House and gave him a big hug. House rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend's supportive words.

"So, should we celebrate my evolving into a big boy?" House prompted.

"You just want a free dinner, don't you?" Wilson said knowingly.

"Yup!" House said without hesitation. Wilson laughed.

"Glad to see _some_ things never change. Fine, we'll make an evening of it. You pick the place and we'll celebrate your big gesture and enjoy it for what it is, deal?" Wilson said teasingly.

"Deal. See you at 5," House said as he headed out the door and toward his own office.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cuddy tucked the small velvet box into her purse and locked her purse in a file drawer of her wooden desk. She didn't know what to do with it. She hadn't yet tried it on. She couldn't bring herself to do that just yet. Her lips still burned a little from the friction of House's kisses. She sat behind her desk and tried to look busy as she stared numbly at her computer screen. She replayed the entire scenario over in her mind several times from when he entered her office until he gave her the ring box.

Each time she reviewed it in her mind, her heart pounded so hard she felt she might pass out. He had told her he was in love with her and she while she told him she loved him she tried to convince herself she couldn't be in love with him. House had diagnosed their situation perfectly -- he didn't buy it. When did things become such a mess? She was practically living with Lucas and here was House telling her he loved her. Oh no! Cuddy realized House's public announcement was bound to get word to Lucas!

Cuddy quickly found her cell phone and called Lucas to see if he had heard anything yet.

Lucas answered on the third ring.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" Lucas purred.

"Hey, Lucas. Just wanted to see what you were doing," Cuddy said in her best calm voice.

"Just watching a guy who's wife thinks he's cheating on her."

"Is he?"

"Oh yeah! You should see the skanky woman he's with."

"Where are you?" Cuddy asked.

"Outside the Hilton Hotel downtown. I've been here about two hours and they should be coming out anytime now. How's your day going?"

"Oh, a little weird…" Cuddy hesitated.

"House acting up?"

"You have no idea! He's outdone himself today." Cuddy said carefully.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Lucas suddenly seemed a little more interested.

"He's being…"

"Oh shit!" Lucas interrupted suddenly. "My target and his mistress just came out of the hotel. I gotta take some pictures. Can I call you back?"

"Yeah, sure." Cuddy was secretly pleased to get out of the conversation. She hung up and stared at the cell phone pursing her lips. She hadn't told Lucas about House's announcement. She decided he didn't need to know. She needed time to think about it herself and telling Lucas would do nothing more than make both of them tense. _Well, that was definitely a sign to not tell Lucas,_ Cuddy thought to herself.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lucas had arrived to her home late that night and missed dinner with her and Rachel. Cuddy kept a plate warm for him and Lucas ate it while she finished some office work stashed in her briefcase. They barely had anytime together before she had to go to bed. Lucas wanted to stay the night and Cuddy felt too guilty to tell him no. They went to bed and Cuddy made a show of yawning deeply. Lucas took the hint and moved to cuddle her a little. He fell asleep while she pretended to be sleeping, her mind racing about the little box still hidden in her purse.

Eventually, Lucas's soft snoring convinced her she could sneak out without having to answer any questions. Carefully she made her way to the living room and opened her purse, locating the ring box quickly. She headed to the bathroom and locked the door. Opening the box carefully, Cuddy stared at the beautiful diamond ring. Slowly she pulled it out of the groove and examined it. Something was engraved inside the band and she had to squint to read it. The words engraved caused tears to fill her eyes as she grinned. She wanted to slip the ring onto her left ring finger but felt she shouldn't and just couldn't. She had one man asleep in her bed and another who wanted her in his.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

House had just entered his office that morning and dropped off his backpack on his desk before hobbling into the conference room along side his office. Thirteen and Taub were chatting about some restaurant while Foreman continued reading a journal article and Chase stirred a cup of coffee moodily.

"Good morning, ducklings," House countered on his way to the coffee pot. "What do you have for me?" Foreman looked up wide-eyed.

"We don't have any new cases if that's what you mean," Foreman blurted out.

"Well, then, go get me one." House said sarcastically.

"Don't you usually get them from Dr. Cuddy?" Taub asked with a bit of sly look on his face. House ignored him.

"Chop chop, Foreman! Move. Times a wasting!" House sipped his coffee and stared at Foreman.

House's cell phone rang only it was the standard ring but a song ring tone that caught Thirteen's attention. House's expression changed as he hustled to his desk to grab the call as the song played rather loudly:

"_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,_

_Ha ha ha bless your soul_

_You really think you're in control_

_Well, I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_Just like me_

Taub grinned as his eyes met Thirteen's. "Gnarls Barkley, ironic song choice."

"Five bucks says its House's shrink," Chase piped up.

"You're on," Taub said quietly. All three listened hoping to eavesdrop but House turned his back as he took the call taking care to speak in low tones.

"Anita, what have you got for me?" House asked his private investigator.

"Some interesting information on Lucas Douglas. Can you meet me this morning?" Anita Cooper sounded energetic.

"Yeah, okay. Same Panera as before?" House suggested. Anita apparently agreed and hung up.

House put his leather jacket on and grabbed his keys and cell. "Change of plans, kiddies. Gotta consult."

Taub leaned back in his chair, "Since when do you consult outside the hospital?"

House shot him a look and said bluntly, "since now, call me when Foreman gets back with the case files."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Anita Cooper was already seated in a roomy booth with a large coffee in front of her when House arrived at the coffee shop. House moved as quickly as he could to reach her and slid into the booth.

"What did you find out?" House said skipping all niceties of social greetings.

Anita said nothing and slid a large envelop across the table to House. House quickly opened it and pulled out several documents and a few photos. House glanced up to see Anita smiling like the Mona Lisa, her eyes were sparkling at his excitement over her investigative finds. He quickly reviewed everything and paused at the black and white 8x10 photo of Lucas.

"Well, well, well. What do you know. Seems Lucas isn't Mr. Perfect after all!" House said.

"Not by a long shot," Anita added. House suddenly looked worried.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be pleased with the information?" Anita looked concerned.

"Yes and no. You did good getting the dirt on him, I just didn't expect you to find much."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Anita asked.

"I don't know just yet."

"Want me to continue surveillance?"

"Yeah, okay." House seemed preoccupied with the new information.

"Alright, I'll be in touch," Anita said as she stood up, slipped her coat on and grabbed her coffee cup. "Cheer up, this is good news for you."

"I know," House seemed somehow disappointed. Anita nodded and left. House sat there staring at the photos wondering what to do next. If he told Cuddy what he found, she'd kill him for investigating her boyfriend and worse, probably wouldn't believe any of it. House glared at the photos and realized he had to talk to Dr. Nolan before he made any moves.

He called his shrink and asked to meet as soon as possible. Dr. Nolan sensed House seemed a little panicked and agreed to meet for dinner that evening midway between Princeton and Mayfield. House sighed with relief and shoved the offending papers and photos into the envelop and closed his eyes as he realized Cuddy needed to know as soon as possible.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Sorry for leaving you hanging about the ring inscription and the details about Lucas. But cliff hangers aren't so bad are they? Let me know your thoughts and ideas. I love incorporating them and getting us through this long stretch of no episodes. Keep those reviews coming and I promise more Huddy, less Luddy!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Advice & guidance

_**Nothing is ever simple if it's worth pursuing. I hope you enjoy the chapter. If not, it maybe due to lack of interjection. Please read and review….**_

* * *

_**Recap**__: "Alright, I'll be in touch," Anita said as she stood up, slipped her coat on and grabbed her coffee cup. "Cheer up, this is good news for you."_

"_I know," House seemed somehow disappointed. Anita nodded and left. House sat there staring at the photos wondering what to do next. If he told Cuddy what he found, she'd kill him for investigating her boyfriend and worse, probably wouldn't believe any of it. House glared at the photos and realized he had to talk to Dr. Nolan before he made any moves._

_He called his shrink and asked to meet as soon as possible. Dr. Nolan sensed House seemed a little panicked and agreed to meet for dinner that evening midway between Princeton and Mayfield. House sighed with relief and shoved the offending papers and photos into the envelop and closed his eyes as he realized Cuddy needed to know as soon as possible._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So what do you plan to do about the report, I mean?" Dr. Nolan asked House over dinner. House shifted somewhat uncomfortably on his side of the booth.

"I'm not sure just yet but that's why I wanted to see you."

"I know," Dr. Nolan smiled. "So what does your gut tell you to do?"

"To warn her."

"Okay. Why?"

"So she knows what she's dealing with," House reasoned.

"Annnndddd?" Dr. Nolan prompted.

"So I can break them up," House confessed.

"So why do you want to break them up?" Dr. Nolan took a stab at his salad and crunched on a full forkful.

House rolled his eyes, "well, we've established I want her to be with me.

"Yeah, and…" Nolan said.

"Annnnd, I can't just sit back and watch her make a big mistake."

"So how is staying with Lucas a big mistake?" Dr. Nolan pursued.

"What, are you crazy? The guy's done time!"

Dr. Nolan looked up quickly, "For drugs! It's not like he's a killer or a pedophile."

"Still, I know Cuddy and she would have like, a major problem with an ex-felon sleeping in her bed!"

"Explains the lack of a college education," Dr. Nolan said with a smirk.

"Actually, Lucas graduated while he was doing time. He got a degree in sociology." House said mirthlessly.

"So you think Lucas's past needs to be exposed? The guy made a mistake fifteen years ago…when he was in college." Dr. Nolan added.

"Still, if he hasn't told Cuddy about this, then he's hiding it from her." House countered.

"Anything else?"

"What do you mean?" House asked innocently.

"You told me you want Cuddy to know about Lucas's past but what about your own?"

"Hey, I've never done time!"

"Thanks to Cuddy," Dr. Nolan reminded House. The time Cuddy lied on the witness stand saved House from arrest and jail time which House had faithfully told his psychologist months ago.

"Yeah, but that drug-related crime was for me, I didn't try selling it to college and high school kids," House responded.

"So Lucas did a stupid thing. The difference is he was half your age when he did it. You were well into your forties. How are you going to share this information with Cuddy without her hating you for it?" Nolan had finished his salad and was buttering the bun that came with the bread basket.

"Butter will kill you, you know. You need to lose some weight, Doc."

Dr. Nolan nodded, "I know. Stop deflecting and answer the question."

House mulled it over and reached for a roll and buttering it richly. "I was thinking Wilson could help me out with this."

"Doesn't matter, Cuddy's going to assume you're behind it and you are. We both know it."

"Well, what should I do?" House looked sadder than Nolan had seen in a while.

"Well, you could ask her."

"What? You mean walk into her office and ask her if she knows she's slipping with an ex-con?" House said sarcastically. Nolan rolled his eyes.

"Do you think that's the best way to do it?"

"Well, obviously not since you're bugging me about it," House looked away. "You think I should go to Lucas?"

"That would be an alternative worth exploring," Nolan hinted. "I mean, Cuddy might have a totally different reaction if she learned it from Lucas instead of you."

"True. If I tell her, it'll drive her deeper into his arms and if Lucas tells her she'll probably hug him."

"Not the response you were hoping for?" Dr. Nolan smiled at House causing House to roll his eyes at the comment.

"Look, I don't want Cuddy to get hurt but I also don't want her stuck with a guy who's not worthy of her…"

"Which is why you've never pursued her in earnest, right?" Dr. Nolan interjected. House instantly shut up and stared as if he had been slapped.

"You don't think I'd be right for her?" House asked softly.

"I don't know her. I only know you and from everything you've told me about her, I can only assume she's been there for you through thick and thin…"

"Because she feels guilty about cutting off my leg muscles!" House nearly shouted. It was Dr. Nolan's turn to roll his eyes.

"I don't think that's the real reason but I'm only venturing a guess based on what you've told me. I think your Dr. Cuddy cares about you but your past antisocial behavior is what has driven her to stop waiting for you to make a move."

House weighed Nolan's words and hesitated to speak. "What's going on in that head of yours, Greg?" Nolan asked.

House resisted the urge to clam up. "I don't know how to handle this. That's why I called you."

Dr. Nolan smiled and reached forward over the table patting House's arm, "You made the right call. You're reaching out for help and that's what I'm here for. What do you want to do?"

House swallowed hard at the realization he had made himself completely vulnerable to Dr. Nolan and continued to spill his feelings, a very new exercise he knew was cathartic yet terrifying.

"I'm not sure but I do know it's more than not wanting to be alone, I want to be with _her_, only _her_." House said barely above a whisper.

"So how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to have to talk to Lucas," House presumed.

"That's a good way to approach the situation," Nolan agreed.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Well, it certainly isn't about manipulating her. That's what's the most important part."

House looked at Dr. Nolan and the psychologist smiled at him. "You get it," Dr. Nolan said comfortingly. "You're on the right track."

"Thanks," House said shyly. "What about sharing this information with Wilson?"

"Well, consider why you would want to tell him. Is it to have him tell Cuddy?"

"No."

"Good. Just make sure you clarify why you're telling Wilson this information about Lucas. He needs to see what you're doing and understand why," Dr. Nolan explained.

"Yeah, okay. I'll think about it but I'll get a hold of Lucas, first."

"I'm proud of you, House." Nolan smiled.

"So what's for dessert?" House deflected with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"I'm thinking pecan pie sounds like a diet killer," Nolan grinned back.

"Works for me!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox**

House felt his stomach flutter a little at the prospect of speaking with Lucas directly now that Lucas was practically living with Cuddy.

"Hello?" Lucas answered with a hint of surprise in his voice. Obviously he had recognized House's phone number.

"Hey Lucas, I was hankering for some ginger ale with lemon and thought you might feel up to buying me one."

"Yeah, sure," Lucas said still sounding confused. "What's up, seriously?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Lisa?"

"Nope."

"Okay….well…uh you want to meet today?" Lucas sounded hesitant.

"Lunch time?"

"Yeah, that works for me. Where?" Lucas asked.

"How about here, at the hospital?" House asked not so kindly. "You can meet me on the roof."

"As long as you're not going to throw me off of it," Lucas joked. House vaguely agreed having allowed himself the pleasure of considering the idea.

"You're safe. See you at noon, rooftop, today," House said before snapping his cell phone closed. Lucas stared at his own phone and felt a sense of worry creep up his back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

House got to the roof a little early and sat back against the wall waiting for Lucas. Lucas showed up right on time.

"You see Cuddy on your way up here?" House said quietly.

"No, she has a meeting with a donor," Lucas shot back. "So what's this about?"

House tossed a crumpled piece of paper shaped like a ball at Lucas who caught it easily. Lucas frowned with puzzlement but began to unfold the paper ball and reviewed the contents printed on the page. He looked up at House with a glare.

"So you know," Lucas said.

"Does Cuddy?"

"How's that your business?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'," House said with a smirk.

Lucas looked a little angry and began to act agitated. "So what, you're gonna tell her I went to prison? It won't change anything between us, you know."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be here trying to convince me of that. You'd have already told her yourself." House shot back.

"Guess I'd better tell her before she hears it from you."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she'd prefer to hear it from me," House wasn't being serious but he knew if he did tell Cuddy she'd hate his guts. He needed Lucas to spill the facts first. That would let him comfort her if Cuddy reacted as he hoped she would.

Lucas looked mad. "I'll tell her tonight. Can you at least let me do that?"

"Nope. Sorry. I have a meeting with her this afternoon. I think I should tell her myself." House had absolutely no intentions of doing this but wanted Lucas to have to do it well before he was prepared to, no glasses of wine to soften her resolve, no flickering fireplace to lessen the concerns.

Lucas began to pace back and forth. "You know, Lisa's going to hate you for telling her."

"I'm well aware of that," House admitted. "But she'll hate you too."

Lucas began to sweat at the prospects. "Fine. I'll tell her. Be cool, man. Just let me have the chance to tell her myself." House grinned evilly.

"You had plenty of chances to tell her…" House began but Lucas cut him off.

"You had me investigated?" Lucas yelled. House stopped speaking and stared at the agitated man before him.

"Well, all's fair in love and war," House stated. Lucas stared at him.

"So you'd hurt Lisa just to get me out of your way?"

"She'll get over it," House said confidently.

"Man, you are a son of a bitch! I didn't want to believe her but she's right. You don't care who you hurt. As long as you're right." Lucas said harshly as he stormed to the doorway. "You're an asshole, House."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," House shot back. Lucas left quickly and House sat against the wall reviewing Lucas's comments. Had Lisa Cuddy told Lucas House was an ass? Obviously. Was she right? Obviously. Was Lucas right about hurting Cuddy in order to win her? Obviously. But House knew he had to do this before Cuddy moved in with Lucas and he had her too far gone to back out.

House struggled to get up and followed Lucas out the door. Pressing the elevator button for the second floor, House rode down with every intention of watching from the lobby balcony to see if Lucas did in fact meet up with Cuddy as soon as possible.

House waited patiently as he positioned himself with a view of Cuddy's office door as well as the hospital clinic. He spotted Lucas sitting on Cuddy's couch in her office. Actually, he didn't see Lucas as much as recognized the sneakers the detective wore. House moved around on the balcony angling for a better view. None was forthcoming. "Lucas, you are too easy," House murmured to himself. He flipped out his cellphone and placed a call to Wilson who answered on the first ring.

"Wilson, were are you?"

"My office, why?"

"Need you to meet me on the balcony. Gotta tell you something," House said cryptically.

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

Wilson sighed heavily, "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Got some exciting details coming up to help House and Cuddy reunite. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Really love your reader reviews and story comments. Can't wait to hear more from you. Thanks for reading and don't forget to spell out your thoughts. Love Huddy forever!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Tell the truth

_**Cuddy is in for a big surprise.**_

* * *

_**Recap**__: House waited patiently as he positioned himself with a view of Cuddy's office door as well as the hospital clinic. He spotted Lucas sitting on Cuddy's couch in her office. Actually, he didn't see Lucas as much as recognized the sneakers the detective wore. House moved around on the balcony angling for a better view. None was forthcoming. "Lucas, you are too easy," House murmured to himself. He flipped out his cellphone and placed a call to Wilson who answered on the first ring._

"_Wilson, were are you?"_

"_My office, why?"_

"_Need you to meet me on the balcony. Gotta tell you something," House said cryptically._

"_Is it important?"_

"_Yes."_

_Wilson sighed heavily, "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"No way!" Wilson exclaimed. "You had Lucas investigated?

"Why does that surprise you? You should be freaking out about Cuddy's boy toy doing time in the big house!" House hissed at his friend.

"Well there is that," Wilson conceded. "Do you think Lucas is going to tell her?"

"I think he will but I do need you to go in there once he leaves to see if Cuddy's okay." House said matter-of-factly. Wilson stared at House and realized House was genuinely worried about Cuddy.

"Yeah, okay," Wilson answered. "How do you think she'll take it?"

"I don't know," House said truthfully. "I just need her to know what she's dealing with. Lucas may be a good guy but Cuddy has to know the truth. She _should _know."

"You think it'll make a difference?" Wilson asked.

"I have to believe it will." The pair stood loitering over the lobby, waiting. Within 15 minutes, Cuddy returned from the elevator and entered her office. Lucas's tennis shoes moved and House presumed the pair had embraced. He crouched and could see the two were standing close to one another. "Wilson, go to the clinic and wait, I'll signal you when Lucas leaves."

Wilson left for the elevators and House stood guard, waiting and watching. Within three minutes, Lucas left Cuddy's office and House nodded to Wilson standing at the clinic desk. Wilson quickly moved to Cuddy's office and went in.

xoxoxoxoxoxxxoxox

"Hello, Wilson," Cuddy said amiably. "Did you need something?"

"Was that Lucas?" Wilson asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Cuddy seemed to glow happily.

"Oh, well, uh….what brings him to the hospital?" Wilson fished.

"Nothing, he was nearby and wanted to stop in to see me, why?" Cuddy seemed to frown a little.

"No reason, just being nosy," Wilson admitted.

"Did House put you up to this?" Cuddy demanded.

"No, I just thought I recognized him. Did you know he told Chase he wanted to get dirt on House's staff members?"

"What?" Cuddy seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, he told Chase he was your boyfriend and…"

"I don't see how this is any of your business," Cuddy said quickly.

"No, I guess you're right. Well, just wanted to stop in. See you later." Wilson couldn't fumble more as he tried to leave quickly. Cuddy stared at him clearly annoyed by the conversation.

**xoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxox**

"He didn't tell her," Wilson said as he entered House's office.

"You sure?"

"If he did, she's not reacting to it at all," Wilson said.

"Yeah, but if he did tell her and she's not reacting to it, it could be she's in shock or Lucas told her I had him investigated." House began pacing in his office as Wilson's mouth dropped open.

"You need to go see her, you'd be able to tell better than I could," Wilson added. "She might not be able to hide it so well if you're already in the loop and she knows it."

House stopped pacing and stood still as he mulled over Wilson's comments. "Yeah, okay."

Wilson left and House walked out with him to the elevators. "Give me a story for going to Cuddy's office," House stated rather than asked. Wilson immediately understood and suggested House ask Cuddy for time off at Christmas.

"Why would I do that?"

"Get her curious about you," Wilson said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that'll work," House rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll try it." The pair split at the elevator and House took it down to the lobby.

**xxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cuddy was listless in her office. She had closed her eyes leaning back in her desk chair and considered Lucas's words: "I've done somethings I'm not proud of and I need to tell you about it now before House does."

Cuddy opened her eyes and was startled to see House standing before her on the other side of her desk.

"What do _you _want," Cuddy said icily. House knew instantly that Lucas informed her of House's investigation.

"Just to ask about getting time off around Christmas," House said casually.

"No."

"Just like that, no?"

"I said no," Cuddy stared at him coldly. "Doctors with families come first. They need time off to be with their kids.

"I see. So you'll get to be off but us single types have to work." House said a little to harshly.

"Actually, I will be working too."

"What, your boy toy won't be taking you to Disneyworld? Or is he babysitting Rachel?

"I know what you did," Cuddy said dismissively. "You need to leave Lucas alone."

"You don't care he's done time in a federal penitentiary?" House was stunned by her calm demeanor.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy rose from her chair and leaned forward on her desk.

House realized Lucas had played him. "Lucas didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing. You should ask him." House spun around to leave her office but she wasn't about to let him escape so easily.

"House! Stop right there. What do you know?"

"Oh, I know plenty of useful and useless stuff, for example, your bra size, your age, your…"

"Be serious. What do you know about Lucas …." Cuddy demanded.

"Like I said, he's a convicted felon. Obviously you're cool with that…" House trailed off.

Cuddy stared at House and glanced away briefly, her mind racing at the information. "I don't believe you."

"That figures. Why don't you ask Lucas?" House said as he backed out the door of her office. Cuddy stood there stunned.

If House was correct, Lucas had some explaining to do. This was unacceptable. Cuddy couldn't afford to jeopardize Rachel's adoption. Cuddy dreaded the conversation she would have to have with Lucas that evening. "Why?" Cuddy moaned to herself rhetorically.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"That little fuck played me good," House said as he burst into Wilson's office. Wilson, thankfully, was alone and responded with a shocked expression.

"Lucas?"

"Hell yes, Lucas!" House said as he dropped into a chair before Wilson's desk. "He pretended to tell her but he didn't say _anything_. Like an idiot I brought it up."

"Shit, that's not good," Wilson agreed. "But, think about it. You telling Cuddy means she can't afford to pretend to not know."

"True," House conceded. "I imagine Lucas is going to get the 3rd degree tonight."

"I almost feel sorry for him," Wilson said. House looked up.

"He'll find some way to talk his way around it and she'll overlook it."

"What makes you think that?"

"She just will….trust me," House said dejectedly.

"Not Cuddy," Wilson replied. "She's not taking any chances on men where Rachel's concerned. "You might want to call her this evening….or maybe drop by after Lucas leaves?" House smiled at his hopeless friend.

"Something tells me she'd rip me to pieces."

"You never know, she might need a shoulder to cry on. I wouldn't let this opportunity slip by if I were you." Wilson prompted. House's eyebrows rose in consideration of his buddy's advice.

"You may have something there," House mumbled. Wilson grinned at him and shooed him to return to his own office.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxo**

Cuddy was beyond irate. If what House said was true, Cuddy was going to have to get into it with Lucas that night. Lucas had stopped in earlier to surprise her and sneak a kiss in her office. At first she enjoyed it but something about his behavior tipped her that all was not as simple as it seemed. Lucas told her House was having him investigated and Cuddy reacted as expected: angrily. Clearly, Lucas failed to mention that House had learned something concerning. She paced her office for several minutes and reconsidered what she had been told.

She had to know who was telling the truth and who wasn't. She called Wilson who answered on the second ring.

"Hey Cuddy," Wilson said without much inflection.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true," Wilson hedged.

"About Lucas," Cuddy said quickly.

"What about Lucas?" Wilson continued to stall. Cuddy knew Wilson knew more than he was letting on.

"Cut the crap and tell me if House is having Lucas investigated." Cuddy demanded.

"More like past tense rather than present tense," Wilson admitted.

Cuddy sighed deeply. "So it's true?"

"He's my best friend, I can't do this," Wilson pleaded. Cuddy frowned.

"You just told me what I needed to know," Cuddy said as she hung up the phone. She refused to go see House, she needed to focus on Lucas and find out what else he hadn't told her about his past.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lucas was already waiting for her when Cuddy got home. Dinner was cooking, wine was chilling and Rachel was playing on the floor with a few scattered toys. Cuddy came in quietly and hung her coat in the closet, setting her purse down and walking over to Rachel to pick her up. She hugged her little girl closely, sniffing her hair and enjoying the warmth and loving hug Rachel gave her immediately.

Lucas observed the two from the doorway and said nothing. Cuddy could feel his presence. "What else haven't you told me?" She said without looking at him. Lucas swallowed hard and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Didn't House tell you?"

"He did. He said you went to prison. Is it true?"

"Yes."

Cuddy was silent at his admission as she set Rachel down on the floor and turned around.

"What did you do?"

"Sold drugs…in college." Lucas looked away guiltily. "I was stupid, and poor and needed the money to stay in school."

Cuddy bit her lower lip. "So why did I have to find this out from House? Why couldn't you tell me yourself?"

Lucas looked embarrassed. "I should have told you, I'm sorry." Cuddy closed her eyes and felt a little dizzy.

"What else?" She asked him; she felt ready to fall backwards.

"Nothing else, I swear."

"How long were you in prison?" Cuddy asked dispassionately. Lucas could feel a change in her tone.

"Uh…I was sentenced to six years but served three years." Lucas mumbled. Cuddy felt her stomach drop. "I was twenty then, and it was the longest three years of my life…"

"I need you to leave," Cuddy said suddenly. "Just go. I need to think…"

"He did this on purpose, to break us up," Lucas said desperately.

"He didn't go to jail, he didn't lie to me about it, he didn't pretend…." Cuddy defended House against her lover.

"Yeah, but investigating me? C'mon!" Lucas protested.

"I'm glad he did! Now I know. Why would you lie to me?" Cuddy demanded.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know when…"

"Leave, Lucas. Right now!"

Lucas stared at her with such a hurt look on his face. He took a step toward her but she shook her head at him to tell him to stop. Lucas turned, grabbed his coat off the back of the couch and walked out the door. Cuddy immediately sat down on the couch as her knees buckled and began to cry. Rachel reached over and patted her mother's knees as if to comfort her. Big tears continued to pour out of Cuddy's sad slate gray eyes and she tried to hold them back to keep Rachel content. She failed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

House hung out in the clinic waiting to see Cuddy but she hadn't left her office all day. Wilson had tried to see her but Cuddy wouldn't allow him to bring up the topic of Lucas and he left without so much as a hint.

Wilson gave a detailed report to House as requested right down to describing her slightly red eyes and lack of smiles. House felt terrible, not for what he had found out but because Lucas hadn't told Cuddy, hell, because Lucas wasn't worthy of Cuddy.

Flowers arrived before noon and were delivered to Cuddy's office. House knew they had to be from Lucas. Two dozen red roses. _Typical,_ House thought, _and not very original, either_, describing both the roses _and _Lucas.

House couldn't help himself, he arrived just minutes after the flowers did to Cuddy's office. Blasting into her office in his usual style he was a little surprise to see the flowers were no where to be seen, "Hey Cuddy!"

"What do want," Cuddy said without looking at him.

"Do I smell roses?" House said pointedly and Cuddy sighed deeply.

"Did you need something?" She still wasn't looking at him. House walked around to desk and stood opposite of her, taking a good look at her face. Her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"Why won't look at me?" House asked flatly. Cuddy didn't respond.

"I said, why won't …." House began again but Cuddy cut him off.

"I heard you the first time!"

"So look at me." House said softly.

Cuddy turned a little and looked up meeting his blue eyes. He recognized instantly her smeared mascara proved she was upset or had been.

"Your make up is a little…." House trailed off and gestured to her eyes. Cuddy pulled a tissue out of her lap and wiped under one eye quickly. "You got it."

"What do you want me to say? That you were right? That Lucas is …was…" Cuddy said, her voice raspy.

"I'm sorry, really," House said tenderly.

Cuddy just stared at him. House looked away from her eyes filled with pain. He noticed the stems sticking out of her trashcan and looked back at her. She looked away.

"For what it's worth, it was a long time ago," House said.

"He should have told me," Cuddy said in a calm voice.

"Is it over between you two?" House tried not to sound as hopeful as he felt.

Cuddy glared at him. "Please, House, leave me alone." House felt so guilty yet he hadn't really done anything wrong.

"Nope, 'fraid I can't do that, Cuddles. You needed to know," House said bluntly as she glared at him. "Cuddy, why are you so mad at me?"

"House, this isn't the best time to have this conversation. For your own safety…and my sanity, please just leave or I will." Cuddy stood up. House didn't move. Cuddy walked around him "Be gone when I return." House watched her leave and glanced around her desk for the card that came with the flowers. He didn't see it and checked the trashcan and saw it was missing. He returned to her desk and opened the drawer seeing it sitting there without an envelope.

"_I know it I should have told you but I was ashamed of my past. Please don't let it ruin our future. Lucas."_

"Shit," House said out loud. "She kept the card."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**What do you think Cuddy should do? Your feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Reviews make the world go round. Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking Up

_**As some of you asked for, its huddy time! But it will be a bit slow in coming.**_

* * *

_**Recap**__: Cuddy glared at him. "Please, House, leave me alone." House felt so guilty yet he hadn't really done anything wrong._

"_Nope, 'fraid I can't do that, Cuddles. You needed to know," House said bluntly as she glared at him. "Cuddy, why are you so mad at me?"_

"_House, this isn't the best time to have this conversation. For your own safety…and my sanity, please just leave or I will." Cuddy stood up. House didn't move. Cuddy walked around him "Be gone when I return." House watched her leave and glanced around her desk for the card that came with the flowers. He didn't see it and checked the trashcan and saw it was missing. He returned to her desk and opened the drawer seeing it sitting there without an envelope. _

"_I know it I should have told you but I was ashamed of my past. Please don't let it ruin our future. Lucas."_

"_Shit," House said out loud. "She kept the card."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

House didn't see Cuddy the rest of the day. She managed to avoid him successfully even leading him to think she might be using his old hideouts to avoid him. Checking the roof, coma guy's room and two supply closets, House gave up and went back to his office to await a case file from Cuddy. He grew bored quickly and phoned Wilson.

Wilson answered and listened as House shared the events of his encounter with Cuddy in her office. Wilson was more than attentive.

"You think she's considering staying with him?" Wilson sounded surprised.

"Why else would she keep the card?" House mumbled.

"Don't read too much into it, she's still in shock over the news," Wilson reminded him.

"Well, she hates my guts…."

"Don't be so sure. She's upset right now. Give her some space and wait and see how it goes," Wilson advised.

"Hard to do. I mean, Lucas is devious," House countered.

"Said the kettle!" Wilson joked. "Seriously, House, what are you trying to say?"

"I just want to make sure she's okay," House hedged.

"Are you planning to visit her tonight?" Wilson knew House couldn't help himself where Cuddy was concerned. "She's angry right now and raw, I'd be careful of …."

"I know, I'll see you at home tonight. Uh, you didn't tell her about buying the loft did you?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "God no, I have better timing than that. Give me a little credit would ya?"

"I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore to her now that Lucas …." House didn't finish his sentence.

"Just be sure Lucas isn't there when you 'casually' drop by," Wilson added. House hung up and began packing up his backpack to leave. He wanted to get a drink for the liquid courage he needed but at the same time he knew he had to see Cuddy before Lucas tried to see her. He hurriedly headed for the parking lot.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cuddy's nanny was just leaving as House pulled up in front of her home. Lucas's car was nowhere to be seen. House put the car in park and watched the young woman depart. Within a few seconds he was ringing Cuddy's doorbell.

"Did you forget something, Anna?" Cuddy asked as she yanked open the door fully expecting to see her nanny instead of House. The look on her face clearly told House he wasn't welcomed.

"Oh, it's you. Go away." Cuddy moved to shut the door but House blocked it and held it open.

"Are you here to gloat?" Cuddy said harshly. House looked hurt at her cutting words.

"I came to see if you were all right," House said quietly.

"Well, I'm just dandy, House. You can go now," Cuddy again tried to close the door but House remained in place preventing her from succeeding.

"Can I come in?" House asked gently, Cuddy's angry expression morphed into one of sadness as she walked away leaving him to enter and shut the door behind him. House glanced around and saw two cardboard boxes on the dining room table, stepping closer he saw they were filled with sweaters, photos and a couple of stuffed toys. They appeared to be Lucas's clothes, the rest he presumed were gifts from the P.I. that Cuddy no longer wanted.

House walked into her living room and found Cuddy holding Rachel rocking her gently back and forth, the little girl glanced to House and back to her mother.

"Why are you here?" Cuddy asked him bluntly.

"I told you. I wanted to make sure you were all right." House said glumly.

"Well, I'm fine. We're fine," Cuddy indicated to her daughter and stared at House. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Are those boxes for Lucas?"

Cuddy looked away as tears filled her eyes. She willed them to stop and swallowed hard. She wiped her eyes quickly and looked to House. "Yes."

"It looks like you've decided to leave him," House said carefully.

"That's what it looks like," Cuddy said quickly. "Happy now?"

"God, no."

Cuddy stared at House gauging his honesty. "What? You had Lucas investigated and now you're unhappy at what you found out? I'm not buying this act of yours, House."

"I just wanted to know if he was good enough for you. I wanted to make sure you were with a good guy if you weren't going to be with me," House admitted. Cuddy's eyes widened. "I didn't expect to find out he was an ex-con." Cuddy closed her eyes at the painful sound of the last word he spoke.

"I'm an idiot. I always seem to fall for the worse man possible," Cuddy revealed but the meaning wasn't lost on him. "Lucas could have…." Cuddy's voice broke, "…cost me Rachel … and yet…."

"You don't still see a future with him?" House wanted to scream at her.

"Of course not! I would never jeopardize my chances to adopt Rachel. That's what hurts so much ….Lucas knows the adoption has to be finalized and …." Cuddy turned her back to House and set her daughter down on the blanket on the floor and placed a few blocks near her daughter. Cuddy allowed herself to collapse on the sofa nearby and covered her face at the painful thought of losing Rachel.

House witnessed her grief and noted the silent, shaking shoulders as she fought to keep herself from crying. He couldn't stand it and came to her, sitting directly behind her. His hand slid to her back and rubbed her shoulder gently. She said nothing but wouldn't turn to him. House gently pulled her to him in a hug. Cuddy allowed herself to be hugged and held as she kept her face concealed. Rachel played with her toys oblivious to the drama on the sofa.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," House murmured softly as his cheek rested against her forehead. He stroked her dark hair softly and felt her relax a little more into his arms.

Cuddy shook her head to indicate things weren't okay.

"I should hate you, you know." Cuddy said in a muffled voice.

"Get in line," House said without thinking.

"…but I don't. You did the right thing telling me," Cuddy added. House was surprised at her words. "We were going to move in together once we bought a place and…that would….have… I…mean, Rachel would…." Cuddy couldn't continue speaking.

"Ssssh, don't think about that right now," House said softly as he continued to stroke her hair and hold her close. "I'm sorry …"

"No, you're not," Cuddy protested.

"I'm sorry this hurt you," House continued. "I didn't expect to find anything but maybe it's a good thing I did what I did?"

Cuddy pushed back from him and stared at House. She felt angry but one look at his scared, worried expression made her rethink her next words. "I suppose so."

House pulled her closer and hugged her. His hand continued to caress her hair and relaxed her a little, the tension slowly releasing as her body relaxed against his. "See, this is why I call you Cuddles. Because you're so …cuddly."

Cuddy's eyes opened at the sound of her nickname. "I never saw you as the cuddling kind." House smiled at her jab. He tightened his hug and she wiped her eyes. "Can we sit like this for a little while?" She asked softly.

"Absolutely," House responded quickly as he rubbed her arm with his other hand and breathed in the scent of her hair. Both of them watched Rachel playing contentedly on the floor cooing and babbling. House turned his head a little and placed a soft kiss on Cuddy's forehead. She tensed up.

"Relax, Cuddles. I'm not making a move on you….just yet." Cuddy relaxed once more and ignored his comment. She kept her eyes on Rachel and pretended things were okay at least for now. She had her daughter and she had someone who cared for her, even if it was Gregory House. Now that she could no longer be with Lucas, it crossed her mind that House might not continue being the same caring and tender man as he appeared to be right now. No, House might very likely switch back to his old ways of ignoring her until someone else came into her life. Of being possessive and caring only when there was competition for her affections. One thing she did learn was until the adoption was completed, Cuddy couldn't afford to take a chance on any man jeopardizing her dream of being a mother and adopting Rachel.

Cuddy sighed at the thought and allowed herself a moment to enjoy the warm, manly embrace. There'd be plenty of time ahead to feel lonely but for now, she decided to enjoy the comfort House provided, if only to stop thinking about Lucas and what might have been. Cuddy closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. House was blissful and thrilled to have her in his arms again.

Their revere was disturbed by the sound of keys in the front door. Cuddy's eyes opened to see Lucas standing in the entryway glaring at them. House held onto Cuddy as the rest of him tightened up in preparation for a conflict certain to happen.

"Well, that didn't take long!" Lucas said coldly as he stared at House.

"Your stuff is on the table. Two boxes." House retorted. Cuddy struggled to get up and told House to shut up.

"Lucas, please go. It's not what it looks like…"

"You don't need to defend yourself to him," House interjected. Cuddy and Lucas turned to him and both shouted for him to shut up. Rachel was startled by the angry loud voices and began to cry. House reached out for her but Cuddy grabbed her daughter and held her tightly.

"I see House couldn't wait to get his hands on you, Lisa."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Just go. Take your things and go!" Cuddy hissed at Lucas. Rachel continued to whimper in her arms and hugged her mother tightly. House stood next to Cuddy, petting the child's head as he attempted to calm her down. Lucas glared at House and then looked to Cuddy.

"Can't we even talk about this?" Lucas took a step forward. House noticed a did the same thing edging slightly in front of Cuddy if only in case Lucas tried something. House felt very protective of her suddenly.

"No, Lucas! You know damn well if we had moved in together, your prison time would have jeopardized Rachel's adoption. I can't forgive you for that, Lucas. I need you to leave right now." Cuddy said coldly.

Lucas looked heartbroken, a feeling House knew all too well. "If that's what you want, then I'll go. I do love you, Lisa." Cuddy said nothing and House stayed silent. Lucas was pale as a ghost.

"Goodbye Lucas," Cuddy said as she stepped forward a little. "Please give me the house key." Lucas stared at her unable to process the request. Eventually he reached for the key chain and slid her house keys off before placing them on the dining room table. He stacked both boxes and stopped at the doorway once more to give Cuddy a final look before leaving. Cuddy looked away. House moved forward and locked the deadbolt on the front door turning to look at the anguished woman holding her child.

House walked straight to her and hugged her gently taking care to include Rachel. Cuddy said nothing but welcomed the hug. She felt her knees grow weak and needed to sit down.

"How about you let me have Rachel and you can lie down for a bit?" House asked. Cuddy nodded numbly and Rachel willingly went into House's arms as she reached up and squeezed his nose. House never let his eyes stray from Cuddy. "Want to lie down on the couch?" Cuddy shook her head. She needed to be alone and walked away to her bedroom where she closed the door. House stared at Rachel who observed him closely.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, kid." House said softly. "And you stink, big time, kiddo." Rachel babbled and squirmed a little. Rolling his eyes House headed to the baby's room to change her diaper. He couldn't help smiling a little as he realized Cuddy might actually give him another chance now that Lucas had disappointed her. House looked at Rachel and promised her he'd never disappoint her mommy again. The baby gurgled a little and drooled on him. House smiled.

_**House is trying. Do you think he did the right thing or not? Let me know your thoughts about how things turned out. Love me some of them reviews, hinty hint hint.**_


	9. Chapter 9 How soon is too soon?

_**I was going to conclude this story with ch. 8 and changed the status to "completed" but thanks to your feedback, I'll expand it a couple more chapters.**_

* * *

_**Recap**__: "Goodbye Lucas," Cuddy said as she stepped forward a little. "Please give me the house key." Lucas stared at her unable to process the request. Eventually he reached for the key chain and slid her house keys off before placing them on the dining room table. He stacked both boxes and stopped at the doorway once more to give Cuddy a final look before leaving. Cuddy looked away. House moved forward and locked the deadbolt on the front door turning to look at the anguished woman holding her child._

_House walked straight to her and hugged her gently taking care to include Rachel. Cuddy said nothing but welcomed the hug. She felt her knees grow weak and needed to sit down. _

"_How about you let me have Rachel and you can lie down for a bit?" House asked. Cuddy nodded numbly and Rachel willingly went into House's arms as she reached up and squeezed his nose. House never let his eyes stray from Cuddy. "Want to lie down on the couch?" Cuddy shook her head. She needed to be alone and walked away to her bedroom where she closed the door. House stared at Rachel who observed him closely._

"_Well, it looks like it's just you and me, kid." House said softly. "And you stink, big time, kiddo." Rachel babbled and squirmed a little. Rolling his eyes House headed to the baby's room to change her diaper. He couldn't help smiling a little as he realized Cuddy might actually give him another chance now that Lucas had disappointed her. House looked at Rachel and promised her he'd never disappoint her mommy again. The baby gurgled a little and drooled on him. House smiled._

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

House managed to piddle around Cuddy's home after putting Rachel to sleep for the night. Bathing and feeding Rachel was a new experience for the diagnostian but one he quickly found pleasant. Maybe because it was Cuddy's child or because her mannerisms reminded him of Cuddy, House enjoyed it secretly.

Cuddy had been alone in her room for several hours and House couldn't stand it any longer. He knocked softly on her door waiting to see if she might be awake. Hearing nothing, he cracked open the door silently and peered in. Cuddy was laying on her bed, curled up. A Kleenex box beside her and a few used ones in the trash can beside the bed told House she had been crying. He crept up to the bed and looked at her.

"I'm not asleep," Cuddy said with her eyes closed.

"You okay?" House asked.

Cuddy opened her eyes and tried not to glare at him for asking an obviously stupid question given the earlier events. "I will be."

"Rachel's asleep for the night."

"Thanks for doing that."

"You hungry?"

"Not at all," Cuddy managed.

"Feel like talking?"

Cuddy stared at House, "No."

The phone rang and startled both of them. Cuddy noticed the caller id screen showed the call was from Lucas's cell phone.

"It's Lucas," Cuddy said.

"Want me to answer it?" House offered.

"God, no. Just let it ring."

"He'll just keep calling." Cuddy realized House was right and picked up the phone receiver.

"Hello, Lucas."

"Hey, Lisa. I know I screwed up but I never thought we'd get so serious and when you told me about Rachel and the adoption, I knew I had to tell you about my …past." Cuddy looked up at House as she listened to Lucas. House figured Lucas was begging forgiveness and unconsciously began glaring back at her.

"Lucas, … we almost bought a place together. When did you plan to tell me? After the ink dried?" Cuddy's lack of energy and sorrow could be heard in her voice. "I really don't want to talk with you right now…"

"House is still there, isn't he?" Lucas cut her off. Cuddy's silence confirmed his suspicion. "Can I come over tonight? I really don't want us to end like this. Can you give me another chance?"

"Sorry but no, I can't."

"Why? You've given House so many chances and he always let you down. Why only one when he's had so many?" Lucas demanded.

"I learned the hard way. One strike and you're out," Cuddy replied. "I just don't have the energy for this anymore, Lucas."

"Wait! Just one more question, Lisa. Did you love me?" Lucas asked softly.

"I thought I did but I realize now I didn't…really," Cuddy choked a little. "You made me choose between you and Rachel and she will always come first."

House shifted uncomfortably as he listed to Cuddy. He figured out what Lucas was asking and realized he had forced Cuddy to choose just by stumbling onto the truth.

"You're a good person, Lucas, but I can't be with you. We can be friends at most," Cuddy added. Lucas was silent.

"I'd like that, Lisa. And maybe one day you'll forgive me?" Lucas continued. "Maybe then we could …"

"Lucas, just stop. It's over. Lets just move on, okay. I need to go. Goodbye." Cuddy said calmly before hanging up the phone.

"Wow," House managed to say just as Cuddy crumpled into tears. "Hey, hey, you're going to be all right, Cuddles. Come here," House said soothingly as he sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug. Cuddy hugged him back as the tears slid down her face and onto his shoulder.

House gently rocked her back and forth slightly during the hug, much as he did when putting Rachel to sleep an hour earlier.

"I know how this is going to sound but how about I stay here tonight and keep you company? You know, in case Lucas decides to stop by?"

Cuddy pulled back from House and looked at him, "Okay, but you're sleeping on the couch."

House grinned at her. "I'll be good. Wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you when you're on the rebound." Cuddy tried to smile back at him but ended up just shaking her head at him. House pulled her back into a hug and unconsciously began to rock her a little.

"Want to watch some TV?" House murmured into her hair.

"Not really," She said.

"Okay, how about I stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Fine." House got up and moved to the other side of the bed and crawled over to her.

"What are you doing, House?" Cuddy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm staying above the covers. Go put on your pajamas or whatever it is you do to get ready for bed."

Cuddy stared at him gauging his sincerity. "Would you check the locks while I get changed?"

House nodded and got up. Cuddy went to her dresser and sought out the least revealing sleepwear she could fine. Finding some cotton pjs with short sleeves and Capri length legs, she headed to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Washing her face, she tried to avoid looking at her sad face in the mirror. Finally, she exited and found House relaxing on the bed, full dressed with his arms behind his head.

"Nice jammies. See, I'm on top of the covers." House said gently. Cuddy noticed he had pulled back the blankets for her so that she would be under "the covers" and had removed most of her throw pillows.

"Thanks, House," Cuddy said gratefully. She walked to her side of the bed and got in with her back to him. House's hand brushed against hers as they both reached to pull the blankets over her. She ignored it and reached for two tissues to hold in her hand in case she began to cry.

"Want to leave the light on or off?" House asked. Cuddy looked up and realized the lamp was next to her.

"Mind if I leave it on?"

"No problem, I'll turn it off when I get up," House replied. Cuddy just nodded and closed her eyes. House had turned toward her and held his head up with one hand, watching her closely as the blankets rose and fell with each breath. Without thinking, he reached over and began stroking her hair. Cuddy's eyes opened but she said nothing. It felt so nice and it relaxed her immensely. House waited to be told to stop but Cuddy never spoke up. He could see her eyelashes blinking from the angle of her face and watched as her eyes eventually closed. Her hair felt so silky between his fingers that he continued to play with it even after she had fallen asleep.

Once House was sure Cuddy had fallen asleep, he quietly got up and walked over to the lamp and turned it off. Instead of leaving as he said he would, he turned around and got back on the bed taking care to stay on top of the covers. He carefully worked his way closer to her and spooned up behind her sliding his arm around her waist and taking her hand in his. Closing his eyes in the dark he whispered words into the dark room hoping she'd hear them subconsciously.

"Lisa, you should be with me. I love you." He smiled to himself as he breathed in the scent of her hair, she would undoubtedly be upset he didn't move to the couch as promised. He'd give her the innocent look and remind her he didn't violate her privacy by going under the blankets or copping a feel and she'd smile back while glaring at him. It felt so right to be beside her.

House's mind continued on. It would take some time for her to let anyone get close to her but when she was ready, he'd be right there waiting. Just like tonight.

_**Your reviews inspire the next chapter(s). Please send your comments now. Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
